


Kings of New York

by ShylyAngelic



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Im really not sorry, M/M, Oops?, They like hugs, davey is beautiful, davey is pINING, daveys eyes, for anything, jack can be an idiot, jack is Angst, jack is pining, kat is adorable, race is a cock block, you like angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShylyAngelic/pseuds/ShylyAngelic
Summary: It's time to strike and Davey Jacobs is new to the scene.How can Davey be expected to help Jack run the union, when all he wants to do is kiss him?How can Jack run the union when Davey's lips are right freaking there?How can the two survive the loneliness of a strike gone awry?How can these two survive the emptiness of betrayal?Who knows.





	1. Jack is no longer the tallest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, it's time to seize the gay

 

Jack Kelly was tall. Well, he was tall enough. Older than most of the other boys in his selling district, he tended to be regarded as tall, especially against the kids. So, when a mess of black curly hair with brown eyes and a tiny kid in tow showed up and claimed the rank of "tallest", Jack was intrigued, and a little annoyed. Jack wasn't one to pry on new kids too much, but he was too intrigued to let it slide. Not to mention the fact that the new kid had a little brother with him, and a little brother could likely sell papes faster than Crutchie could. Still, he would wait for an open opportunity to approach the "tallest" of the Newsies.

And it didn't matter if newbie was tall, because Jack was the leader here. Well, he didn't think of himself as a leader as much as the big brother of all of the boys. And as the oldest, though now certainly not the wisest, it went uncontested and unsaid. But any newsie could ask Jack for help, and Jack would do his best. Then, breaking Jack's concentration, the new boy spoke.

"I'll take 20 papers," The kid said, and without a dime on the box. Jeez, Jack had a lot to teach this newbie. Like, 'don't piss off the Delancey Brothers on your first day'.

The kid eventually gave the money up and took his papes and Jack sat back, watching and laughing with the others boys. The new kid was counting his papes.

"You only gave me 19," The boy accused. And Jack stiffened. He could see exactly what was about to happen. A fist was gonna punch the extremely brown eyes of the tall one, and the kid with him was gonna have to run. But a newsie was a newsie, no matter their background or when they joined. This newbie was no different, so Jack knew he had to step in. He couldn't let this new kid get the heat on his first day. So Jack stepped over and took the papers from the boy with the brown eyes. He counted them and interrupted Wiesel's spill.

"Ay, new kid's right. I'm sure it's an honest mistake on the count of Oscar can't count to twenty with his shoes on," Jack joked and handed the papers back to the new kid. Maybe he spent too long looking at the kid after, because he missed it when Oscar nearly popped a vein. Nothing he hadn't seen, or for that matter caused, before though. Jack finally pulled his attention away from the new kid long enough to turn back to Wiesel. He stepped to the box and set a coin on it. "Give the new kid fifty more papes."

But the kid didn't want more papes. What newsie didn't want more? Maybe one who didn't want to be a newsie. Jack was no longer annoyed now, more confused. Confused why this brown eyed, black haired, tall, nicely dressed boy was here at all, and why he cared enough to buy the kid and his brother more papes. If you asked him, he'd say it was because he was just doing it because that's what he'd do for the other newsies. Because the young one would sell more papes. Because he was new. He would never admit he felt something, even if he didn't know what that something was.

Jack was unsure about what he should do, or rather, how to approach the situation. And he didn't know how to feel about the fact that the young one knew him, but the brown eyed boy didn't. Did it bother him? Not necessarily. It just confused him more. So Jack offered to sell with them, split the pay, like he would with any other new newsie around.

After all, like Race said, it rubbed right off.

As they walked out of the square, the kid put his hand out to shake. "I'm Les by the way, and this is David. But I call him Davey."

So he, Les and Davey sat in Jack's usual spot, going back and forth, taking turns with the customers, and as the sun set, they had a single paper left. Snatched up by the youngest he now knew to be Les, it was sold within a minute.

"Hey Davey your brutha's a natural." A ghost of a smile hinted at David's mouth.

"Maybe he is. We better get home. The folks are waiting." With that, Davey pulled Les along, leaving Jack alone on an unforgiving street.

Jack watched the two walk away, and that only made him wonder why they were here. Lucky boys, they had folks. But...if they had a family and they were that well dressed, what were they doin' out on the streets? Why were they selling papes? Why did David talk like he did? He didn't have a street accent, and seemed to be smart.

With a sigh, he started to go up to his "penthouse" in the sky. The streets were unusually quiet, the vendors were gone early and the usual crowd was probably in the police station. It was a calm peaceful night if Jack had ever known one. At least until he heard the patter of foot steps, and heavy breathing. "Jack you forgot your two bits," Davey breathed out. Les followed soon after. Luckily Jack was only half way up the first story when they came back. Jack jumped down and smiled as Les handed him his money. He didn't see Snyder lurking around on a fire escape. Unluckily, Snyder had seen Jack. But Les noticed the man in the shadows.

Les tugged on Jack's sleeve. "Hey, who's that?" Before Jack could turn, Snyder was starting to run down and after him.

"YOU," Jack heard. He didn't need to see to know who it was.

"RUN!" Jack ducked down, grabbed Les and swung him on his back, taking David's hand and sprinting through the alleys of Manhattan. This was the opposite of good, because Jack was not about to allow these two boys to slip into the grasp of Snyder the Spider. And so he headed for the only place in all of the world that he trusted enough to dive into.

The theatre.

He swung open the door and sprinted inside, dragging the two along with him.

"Remind me again why I'M running?" Davey asked through long breaths.

"Because you don't want to end up where he would take you." And with that, Jack stopped talking. He just breathed. Breathed in the ink and smoke smell from himself. Breathed in the strangely pleasant, soapy, sweetness of Davey. Not yet covered with grime from the street, or the ink from the press. Brown eyed innocence was an oddity in his business. And he wanted to keep those eyes blue and bright.

"No children in the theater!" And out slipped the moment. And in slipped reality, along with the realization of how CLOSE they were. And how hot it was. Jack turned quickly.

"Not even me, Miss Medda?" Jack asked with a grin. He recognized the voice immediately of course, and leaned over the bannister to look down at her.

"Jack Kelly, is that you? Man of mischief! Get yourself down here and give me a hug!" The talented woman replied with a smile of her own.

Jack was always welcome by Miss Medda. In truth, he considered her a mother. As close to a mother as Jack was going to have. He moved down the stairs and ran across the stage to engulf her in a hug. He hoped Davey and his brother would follow.

Miss Medda, what a woman she was. Jack often slept in her theater when it rained or snowed, or when cruchie slept indoors. But time together was short, she was a star after all, and as Medda was swept on stage and Les disappeared into the crowd, Jack pulled Davey into an empty box to watch the show. He noticed that Davey actually could smile. A brilliant blinding one too. Jack never could have planned anything like this.

Jack didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, but he had to be feeling something. It was intense and new, and it made him watch Davey more than the show. Which was new, because he would always, always pay attention to Miss Medda. He wondered if what he was feeling was love. It couldn't be, because love at first sight was for suckers. He had heard and read about it plenty of times. He just never believed in it. But now...

No. He had no use for moonlight, and damn it he would not be writing poetry about Davey's brown eyes and perfect freaking smile and his curly black hair. He never planned on Davey. Never planned on any of this.

In a desperate attempt to get his messy mind off of the seemingly perfect boy besides him, Jack looked back to where Miss Medda stood, singing her heart out for everyone. And the backdrop he had painted in his spare time, he would do anything for the woman who would do the same for him.

His foster mom provided temporary relief from his nearly obsessive thoughts. As did the lady reporter, Katherine, who he met earlier today, who was seated across the way and would occasionally make a face to make Jack giggle. He knew they would end up being friends. But Jack unaware of the brown eyes that were focused on him. Focused on memorizing every little detail in case it was all a dream. Thinking nearly everything Jack was thinking.

Jack tried to focus on the two ladies in front of him. It was so hard when there was what seemed to be perfection besides him, but he managed until the show was over. And when it was, he was quick to escape Davey and make his way to Miss Medda. He spilled compliments about how great the show was, and how Miss Medda was amazing as always.

As he complimented Medda, David and Les slipped away into the night and on towards home. As the theater lights dimmed and Medda left, Jack found his old hiding spot in the overly large broom closet to still be intact. He picked up a few blankets and lay down. Those god damned brown eyes still haunted his thoughts though, and he picked an old lullaby for himself that Miss Medda would sing him.

"And its clean and green and pretty..."

Jack just found himself hoping that Davey and Les made their way home safely. With the lullaby still echoing in his head and the picture of the boy's brown eyes in his mind, he tried to fall asleep. At least here, he was safe from Snyder. He just hoped he didn't worry Crutchie too much. With all the loose thoughts rattling around, Jack finally succumbed to oblivion. Never would he imagine that things were about to turn upside down, or that Pulitzer had inadvertently put into motion a series of events that would force the hand of the city, and all of its invisible workers. Or that Jack would be out in the center of it all.

The circulation bells, though muffled by the walls of the theatre, still managed to break Jack from his sleep. Or maybe it was because he was so used to waking up at that time every day...

Still, without compliant, he got up and set everything back into its rightful place. He straightened himself out, adjusted his clothes, and stepped out of the theatre.

Now, he just had to make it to the square.


	2. Davey needs major help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gay pining. And more gay thoughts.

 

Davey tugged his hat onto his head as Les finished his breakfast. He had this feeling that something was about to happen. He shook his head as if he were trying to fling away the thoughts.

"Les, lets go, the bell probably already rang." Les nodded and pulled his own hat over his dusty brown curls. "Bye Ma, by Father!" With that, the two brothers bounded down the street towards Newsie Square, catching up to a boy in a familiar blue shirt.

This entire Newsies situation was still new to Davey, and he didn’t like it. But he was doing what he had to do to get by, to feed his family. Since his father was laid off due to an injury during the trolly strike...

When he spotted Jack, he wasn’t sure how to feel. Part of him was happy, and he other part kind of wanted to stay away for an odd reason he couldn’t pin point. And then Davey noticed that Jack seemed a little oblivious. David snuck up behind Jack, putting a finger to his lips to silence Les. He wanted to see how long it would be before Jack noticed. It ended up taking 3 strange looks from street vendors, 4 alleyways, 9 unexpected stops, and 4 1/2 blocks before Jack turned his head to find Davey standing mere inches away. Davey could feel Jack's breath on his face for a split second before Jack instinctively slapped Davey.

"Ow!"

"Jesus Dave what the hell?" Jack screamed. "How long have you been there huh?"

"Four and a half blocks." At that, Jack rolled his eyes and gave Davey a shove.

Davey couldn’t help laughing at Jack and putting his hands up in defense. “It’s not exactly my fault that you’re very oblivious,” he said and glanced to his little brother. He couldn’t believe that it had actually worked out how it did.

And that Les cooperated!

Les's laughing was cut short though, as Davey heard yelling coming from Newsies Square. People were angry. He looked over at Jack, who was already looking at him, and nodded in agreement. The last block was sprinted, Davey's head spinning. What were people shouting about? What was going on. He heard little phrases, like "What the hell? They can't be serious about this!" from Romeo, and "I'll have to sleep on the streets!" from Crutchie. As Davey finally reached the gate, he saw why everyone was angry.

"New what now?" Jack growled, making Davey a little terrified. "This has to be a joke."

Davey wasn’t sure what to say. He knew that most things on the headlines weren’t jokes, but he almost wouldn’t put it past the world to play such a cruel trick on those who couldn’t do anything about it.

For the moment, he stayed quiet as he looked between everyone else and the headline.

Then he felt fabric brush against his arm and he saw Jack slap down 50¢.

"I'll take 100 and be on my way," Jack said with a grin.

"100 will cost ya 60."

That's when everyone around Davey lost it. It wasn't a joke. Davey felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He looked up to see Jack's ink and dirt smudged face darken and contort with anger. Even the brown eyes on the short man that were usually kind and twinkling suddenly had a rage to them. And Davey's heart jumped. He couldn't explain why, why every time he saw that cocky, arrogant, kind boy his heart decided to race. Now was not the time though. Les was pushing people back, giving the now sitting Jack room.

Davey knew two things, one being that the price raise was ridiculous. How could they do this? To poor orphan boys already living on the streets, practically starving, baring through whatever weather conditions they have to just to make it to the next day, they do something like this. Hike up prices, and these kids will really be out on the street.

And two, Jack angry was not something that was a comforting sight. So he stood to the side and let Jack think it out. Davey had a few plans of his own in mind, but none that he was confident about in working.

Jack called everyone close. "Nobody goes to that window till the price is where it belongs."

But Davey needed to feed Les and his parents. They'd waited too long before finding work. He needed the money.

"Leave me out of this Jack, I gotta feed my family!" Davey knew it wasn't what actually wanted. He wanted to help, to be on Jack's side. But Les was 10. He couldn't go hungry. His father was sick, he needed money for the Doctor's bills.

"The rest of us are here on play time Dave? Come on. Why you here selling papes huh? Bet it's cuz your father can't work." Jack's words hurt, but were true.

"You can't strike though, you aren't a union." Davey could hear the coldness in his own voice.

“Well, what if I say we is?” was the reply that came from Jack.

That wasn’t how it worked, at least Davey didn’t think so. He couldn’t blame these boys for their lack of education or politics, or anything of the sort. But it didn’t make him any less defensive about it. He couldn’t just stop working! His family, and Les...

“There’s a lot of things you need to be a union,” Davey argued, although he knew Jack would just retort, and he did.

“Like?”

“Like membership,” Davey said. Which was true.

“...whaddaya call these guys?” Jack asked in reply, gesturing to the boys behind him. The boys waved.

"And officers," He said, started to accept defeat. Naturally, Jack was nominated. And he stood on a stack of newspapers looking over the crowd.

"Ey, who tells Pulitzer?" Everyone turned to look at Davey. What could he do? Those stupid brown eyes of Jack's were fixed on him, and damn it why did Davey all of a sudden want to fall at Jack's feet and do whatever Jack wanted? What the hell.

"I guess you do, Mr. President." And Davey relented. A small smile illuminating his face. Davey couldn’t help the smile. Because the boys were so passionate, so ready to come together... and Davey couldn’t help but also feel the absolutely anger that the other boys felt over the raise of the prices.

So he moved to join the boys, his hands still gripping the strap of his messenger bag rather nervously.

Jack looked at Davey and bent down. "No, we do."

Davey, in the heat of the moment, and a little more than drunk off of the energy Jack was emitting, stepped up next to Jack and yelled, "We got a union!" He leaned back and smiled awkwardly with his hands halfway out.

"Pulitzer and Hearst the think they got us. Do they got us?" Jack questioned the newsies. And just like that, Davey had helped start a revolution.

Davey was so much more into this than he ever thought he’d be as he shouted “No!” in response to Jack, right alongside the other boys.

Jack was most certainly a charismatic leader, and convincing with everything he did...and Davey started to wonder how Jack ever landed in a position like this. He wouldn’t ask, though. Jack would tell him if he wanted to. The words Jack spilled from his mouth whipped up a frenzy, and Davey saw the intelligence Jack hid behind his thick accent and hard exterior. Jack certainly knew how to work a crowd. Davey pulled them down and into the crowd, and they started walking towards the billboard. 

"The world will know, and the journal too!" Crutchie yelled into the crowd.

"Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer do we got news for you!" Jack grabbed Davey's shoulder as they spoke in unison.

And before Davey knew it, he was right alongside Jack, up where they posted the headlines. Jack started pushing the man, grabbing the chalk. Davey put his hand on Jack's shoulder, and for a moment, Jack stilled. A moment of near silence at the electricity of the touch. Then Jack looked at Davey and started writing in big letters.

S T R I K E

Jack turned, grinning madly, and Davey swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Pulitzer may own the world," Jack started.

"But he don't own us," Davey finished.

"Pulitzer may crack the whip."

"But he won't whip us."

They had to tell Pulitzer now, so through the gates they went, and into the doors of the World. Before promptly landing on his back on the street. Grumbling and shaking off the dirt in his hair, he spit on the steps.

"So the world says no, well the kids do too!" 

"And the things we do today," Jack said, brushing dirt off Les.

"Will be tomorrow's news!" Les said happily, and Davey echoed his brother's emotions.

Davey was absolutely mesmerized by Jack, but he couldn’t focus on that. He let the rage of all the boys around him and his own fill him up, and he felt like with Jack by his side, he could take on the world.

This strike meant something to him, to all of them. And Davey would do whatever it took to keep it successful. He wouldn’t stop until the Newsies had gotten what they deserved.

Shouts of "strike" filled the streets as the boys made their way to Jacobi's Deli. They had to spread the word and divvy up the turfs.

"Specs, Harlem. Race, Midtown. Elmer, Battery. Crutchie, Romeo, Woodside. Albert, Queens. Mush, Blink, Eastside." Jack seemed to be finished when he suddenly looked back up. "And Brooklyn."

Everyone, Davey included looked away from Jack, heads down.

"Oh come on, Spot Conlon's turf?" Jack looked around impatiently. "Fine. Davey, you and me."

Davey looked at Jack with wide eyes as two thoughts spread through his mind. He was panicked about taking Brooklyn, going to Spot Conlon’s turf, because he had heard some things in the short time he had been working with the others.

At the same time, he felt total exhilaration at the idea of being with Jack somewhere again, working with him, together. Things were going to be...interesting, to say the least.

Especially when dealing with Spot Conlon.

Even if Davey protested, there was no getting out of this.

As they started out onto the street, Davey noticed how they were taking the back alleys and smaller streets. He wouldn't pester, especially after last night. After all the running. The meeting didn't take long either, and Davey had sent Les home, so it was just him and Jack. And it wasn't even supper time.

"Hey Davey, wanna grab a bite from somewhere?" Jack's voice was softer than it was in front of the other boys. More natural and muted. And that unfortunately led to Davey looking at Jack, for the 100th time in the last hour, and staring. "Uh, Dave?"

"Yes. I'm starving." Davey shook himself off. And promptly walked into a lady in a plum colored skirt.

Davey didn’t know if he was more embarrassed about staring at Jack, or more embarrassed because he bumped into someone right in front of Jack. He immediately took a step back.

“I’m so sorry,” he said and he hoped to god an apology would be acceptable and that he wouldn’t have to worry about something horribly happening to either of them.

Okay, maybe Davey needed to slow his roll.

The woman however, seemed relieved. "I'm Katherine... Plumber from the Sun. I heard about the strike and I want to write a story on it."

Jack looked at Davey and grinned lazily, then to the lady. "What's the matta? Ain't you sure about your name?" Davey elbowed Jack, he didn't need to be anymore embarrassed then he already was.

"It's my byline. But I do have a few questions. Am I going to get answers?"

Davey looked between Katherine and Jack. He could already tell this was either going to go well or horribly wrong. Both seemed to have a level of sass.

“In all my days of papes, I ain’t ever known of one written by a girl,” Jack said and Davey elbowed him once again. But... he did have a point.

"Wake up, the game is changing!" Katherine nearly yelled.

"I say we save the story for a real reporter," Davey responded. Jack looked a little shocked.

"No one else cares!" She actually yelled. "Look, I know I'm new to this, and my beat is entertainment, but just give me a chance!"

Davey looked at Jack. Brown eyes met Davey's own. They were both in agreement. "Fine. Circulation gate. Tomorrow morning." Jack looked back to Davey. "Bring a camera."

Davey grinned, because he knew where this was heading. “You’ll want a picture of this.”

This was huge! If they could make a paper, spread the word about the strike to the other Newsies, then there was a chance! This could be their big moment! And Katherine would be able to get out too, do what she can to become a journalist.

Maybe, just maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all.

They waved Kath goodbye and continued on their way. Davey was lost in thought. Jack was a handsome, heroically, charismatic leader. But he was also cocky, skirt-chasing idiot at times. What was Davey supposed to do? He didn't understand these feelings he had around Jack. He didn't understand how Jack's smile made his heart leap, or why his eyes seemed to draw him closer than he should be to this boy.

"Yo earth to Davey," Jack waved a hand in front of his face. "You afraid?"

"No," Davey said a little too fast. "Yes. You?"

"Do I look scared?" Jack's cocky attitude taking over. "But ask me again in the morning."

Davey gave a small shrug at Jack’s response and tilted his head. “We’re... definitely doing something no one’s done before... but we’ll manage.” They’d make it. He was almost sure of it.

If they just... if they could keep everyone together, keep them against the price rise and in the strike mindset.. and if Davey could get his mind off of Jack Kelly long enough to focus...

Davey looked at the clock on the side of the bank. 10:50. He was already out past curfew. His parents probably already locked the door and were asleep. With Sarah out of town, he didn't have anywhere to sleep.

"Yo Davey, you alright?" Jack put a hand on Davey's shoulder. "You out too late?"

"Yeah. Nowhere to sleep either." Davey sat down on the pavement, head in his lap. "I shoulda gone home earlier."

Davey moved his fingers through his hair, having taken off his hat to do so. Now he was probably worrying his parents and Les too, and that was never a good thing.

But he had just been so caught up in Jack... he still didn’t understand why. It was like he was just...attached to him or something. Davey didn’t know. But he did know that it frustrated him.

“Nowhere to sleep?” Jack repeated, and Davey nodded.

"Nowhere at all," Jack questioned. Davey looked up at him.

"I told you that. No-" Davey stopped as he realized. Jack knew where he could find a bed. "I'm guessing you have a place."

Jack grinned and reached for Davey's hand, to help him stand. Davey took it, feeling every callous, every smooth patch, every blister. He felt the warmth of his friend's fingers lock with his own and he nearly fell over. With his hand in Jack's, Jack lead him to the lodging house for the newsies. But they didn't go inside.

"Uh, Jack, the door is this way isn't it?" Davey said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Jack was pulling him.

Davey was completely confused, but he just hoped there was a method to Jack’s madness. Still, he was too amazed over the feeling spreading through him at the warmth of Jack’s hand on his own.

He didn’t question it again, mostly because he wasn’t sure he’d actually get an answer from Jack.

When Miss Medda called him ‘man of mischief’, she certainly wasn’t exaggerating...


	3. Damn You Race!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for this. At all.

 

Davey was lead up to the roof where Jack let go of his hand, leaving him feeling empty.

"Behold, my penthouse in the sky. Usually Crutch sleeps up here but I think he crashed over in Woodside." Jack gestured to the rooftop. "You like?"

Davey nodded, the view from up there was breathtaking. But Jack in the moonlight... Something in Davey stirred. The way the wind blew Jack's hair around, the way his eyes seemed to catch the light. He couldn't speak. He found himself shifting closer and closer to the other boy.

"Davey, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Jack was looking directly into Davey's eyes now, and Davey saw anxiety and... something else, he didn't know what though.

Davey didn’t know what to say, but he did know what he had to do. And that was assure Jack that what they were doing was the right thing, because he knew there would be some doubt.

“I don’t know for sure. But I do know that a strike is going to begin, and you are going to make a strong leader. You said it yourself, we can’t let Pulitzer pick our pockets.”

The rich already owned enough in the world. Was it so hard for simple kids to get a break?

Why couldn't they be fair? Why couldn't the working kids get treated with respect. And why... was Jack so close? It was hard to stay mad when Davey looked at Jack. Now with him mere inches from his face, Davey couldn't think. He didn't step back, didn't move. Didn't breathe. He was starting to understand something. But the realization was pushed to the back of his mind when Jack whispered something.

"But what if, I'm also wonderin' what'll happen tonight?"

Davey found himself furrowing his eyebrows at such a question. He felt like part of him knew what that meant, but he couldn’t stop himself. Well, more like he couldn’t say what he wanted to say. Jack Kelly was intoxicating and it was starting to get to him. His eyes were locked on Jack’s, and he didn’t step closer or away.

“What...do you mean...?” he managed, although it wasn’t what he had wanted to say.

Jack, for the flirt he was couldn't help himself. "Can't you see it in my eyes David?"

Davey could. He also found Jack saying his actual name very attractive. They stayed stuck in that seemingly endless time loop, not moving. But then, slowly, Davey inched forward, as if gravity were pulling them together. They were close enough to feel the heat emanating off each other. Jack's ink stained cheeks were a little red, Davey's pale face flushed.

"David, I-" Jack started, before pausing to think. "I don't know if-"

"If this is a good idea?" Davey finished for him. "Neither do I."

But whether it was a good idea or not wasn’t a clear thought in his mind. His heart was pounding and he was almost sure Jack could hear it. And he just couldn’t pull his eyes away from the other.

They were so close... so close but so far...

Still so, Davey didn’t want to do anything that Jack wasn’t comfortable with. Would Davey be comfortable with anything? He wasn’t sure. But this...this feeling was new and intense. It was scary, but it was so beautiful at the same time.

Almost as beautiful as Jack Kelly.

“What do you want to do, Jack...?” He wasn’t sure if he meant right now, or not.

Jack didn't answer. He didn't know. Davey didn't know either. He knew that there were rules, laws, saying this was wrong. But how can this be wrong? How can wanting this man, standing in the moonlight looking like an angel, be illegal? When Davey finally refocused on Jack, things were moving in slow motion. A hand gripped the back of Davey's neck, pulling him close. Davey wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, looking so deeply he was afraid he'd fall...

The moment was so slow and perfect, and Davey felt himself leaning closer and closer—  
“Ay, Jack!” a voice called from a far, but still too close for Davey’s liking. The voice made him pull back, his cheeks stained red. Damn... so close!

It was a good thing he moved, because two heads popped into view right after. “Ya wanna tell me why I’m the one helpin’ ya brotha out here?” Race asked, though he didn’t mind helping Crutchie. It was just- “He may be a twig but he’s still heavy!”

Davey wanted to cry. He had been right there! Jack looked back at Davey before hopping down and helping to pull Crutchie up.

"Hey Crutch." Davey whispered quietly. Crutchie was barely awake though, and as soon as he was laid down on his makeshift bed, he was out.

"Yo Jack, can I sleep up here too? House is closed and I dont wanna go to the Brooklyn one." Race asked. Yeah sure. Let's invite everyone up. God damn Jack and his generosity.

"Yeah sure. Davey can I talk to ya, in private?" Jack pointedly asked. He was pointing down to a lower roof with a small covering. Davey wasn't really paying attention though, he was too busy thinking about how RACE AND CRUTCHIE HAD RUINED THE MOMENT.

Davey didn’t know if he was more focused on Jack’s generosity or the ruined moment, so of course he wasn’t paying attention. He was trying to calm his beating heart, that was pounding so loudly in his ears he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear anything else. He could still feel Jack’s hands, his breath, being all close to him.

“Ay, earth to Dave!” Jack said, waving a hand in front of his face. Davey looked up, blinked once, and shook his head.

“Sorry, I was... yeah,” he replied.

“Spacin’ out a lot today,” Jack pointed out and gestured for Davey to follow.

And he did.

Under the cover of night and of the little over hang, Jack whirled around to face Davey again. Davey's heart beating faster and faster, hoping, dreaming, that he was right about what was going to happen.

"David," Jack said with a hint of pleading, "Tell me that wasn't a fluke, a day dream?"

Davey stepped forward, but not close enough that Jack could grab hold of him. "Was it? I honestly don't understand what happened Jackie, and technically, it's night time."

In truth, Davey didn’t want it to be just a day dream. It felt so real, so exciting. And if it was all a dream, he would prefer not waking. At least, not until the moment ended.

Part of him wanted to grab onto Jack again, but he withheld and he could tell that Jack was doing the same.

“I know it’s night, Dave, and that’s-“

“Do you want it to be a day dream?” Davey found himself asking, interrupting, before he could stop himself.

"No. I don't want it to be a day dream," Jack said in a hushed voice. Davey couldn't take it, the coldness of the night, the kick in the gut. He turned his head, so Jack would see the fresh tears. Davey started to walk away, maybe back home. He'd just bang in the window till someone let him in. He just couldn't be here. But Jack stepped forward to pin Davey against the wall. "I want it to be real."

Hands found their way around Jack's neck, and Davey's waist, pulling the other closer. It wasn't slow this time, as Jack's lips met Davey's. Davey could’ve melted right then and there and in a way, he did. He melted right into Jack’s touch. His eyes closed, and he held the other boy close.

In that moment, all he could feel was what could only be described as magic. It had to be. A feeling so powerful and amazing, a feeling so...magical. He didn’t understand how this could ever be considered as wrong to anyone. Not when it felt so beautiful, so right.

And Davey never wanted it to end. Because this was the happiest he had felt in such a long time.

But it did end. The moment was bittersweet. As they separated their lips, Jack reached over Davey to pull his blanket down. They sunk to the floor, still holding each other close.

"That certainly felt like a dream," Davey whispered to Jack. Jack kissed the top of Davey's head.

"Sleep. Who the hell knows what's going to happen in the morning." And with the warmth Jack was giving off, Davey fell into a blissful sleep. Jack followed soon after, both dreaming with smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who like ANGST?


	4. Seize the gay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the angst. Not really. Lol.

 

When the circulation bells rung out in the morning, Davey had to make sure that he really was there, with Jack, and that everything had happened how he remembered it.

It had.

He could almost still feel Jack’s lips on his own, his hands on his waist, and Davey wanted it again. But there were more important matters at hand.

“Hey, Jack,” he said and nudged the other gently. “Wake up.”

Jack shook himself awake. He touched Davey's face, making sure he was still there. "It wasn't a dream."

Davey laughed. "No Jackie, it wasn't."

Jack smiled wider then Davey thought possible. Perhaps it was also a sinister smile because then he screamed out at the boys up on the higher roof. "CRUTCH, RACE, GET UP, WE GOTTA STRIKE TO ATTEND!"

Davey scowled. "A warning would have been nice Jack."

"Where's the fun in that huh? C'mon, to the gates. After you get your brother." Jack stood and held out his hand again. Davey gulped. His parents. Oh what was he in for.

Davey knew things were too good to be true. Now he had his parents to deal with. Maybe if he could just...explain...? Yeah. Sure, totally.

He stood and took Jack’s offered hand, relishing in the feeling and warmth it spread throughout his body.

“I’ll drop by at home to pick up Les.” His little brother was probably worried sick about him, which he felt bad about. But, admittedly, it had all been absolutely worth it.

When they arrived at Davey's apartment, he didn't have to knock, the door was flung open.

"Davey, Les said you were gonna be in Brooklyn today, why are you home?" His mom said as she hugged him. Davey thanked God Les had the good sense to cover for him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Jack Kelly Ma'am." Jack stuck out his hand to shake hers. Davey started to shake a little with anxiety.

Jack discreetly put a hand on Davey's back to reassure him everything would be ok. Les came bounding outside, grabbing Davey by the arm.

"Bye mom!"

The gates of the world were quiet, still. Boys were hanging around, but not many. Davey's heart sunk. Les sprinted ahead, leaving the two oldest boys behind. Jack pulled Davey into an alley, and hugged him tight.

"We gotta be strong Jackie, but I don't know how." Davey whimpered.

Davey’s grip on Jack was tight, his fingers clutching the fabric of Jack’s worn out vest. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, and he just hoped his brother would be alright. He hoped everyone would be alright after this.

“Sure ya do, Davey,” Jack said in response. “I know you can be strong. You made it on your own your first day with us, and I’m sure you can make it through this too.”

But Jack was also scared.

Who wasn’t...?

"Courage cannot erase your fear," Jack crooned to Davey, "Courage is when we face our fear."

Davey sniffed once more, before stand straight up. He was focused. These boys needed this strike, and he would damn well be a part of it. "Let's go get em Jackie."

"So, where's Brooklyn," Les asked.

"Yeah, Specs you see any reinforcements?" Romeo yelled up to him.

Specs looked around once with hopes of spotting Brooklyn. He turned to the other boys and shook his head, giving a thumbs down.

Davey saw this, and a small sigh escaped his lips. Of course not everyone would give in on the first shot, but he...he had kind of hoped for better at least...

This wasn’t good...

Would the boys draw out because of this?

"Maybe we put this off a few days..." Race suggested.

"No if we stop- Guys we can't-" Davey couldn't figure out what to say. "Jack please, tell 'em we can't back down or they'll never listen again!"

Davey then made the mistake of looking into Jack's eyes. He couldn't help it. He lost himself for a moment. Before jack was yelling at them to pull it together.

Davey blinked once, hard, in an attempt to pull himself together. God... Jack Kelly was so beautiful and it was so hard for him to not just, repeat last night. But the strike was important. And he needed to pull it together for that.

He needed to stand up and say something. Help Jack with the boys. Do something, anything!

“Now is the time to seize the day,” he said, looking over the boys. “Stare down the odds and seize the day.”

Race looked up at him. "Minute by minute. That's how you win it." Romeo pulled his hat back on. "But let us seize the day."

Crutchie finally showed up with a banner on his crutch. "He whadda ya think?"

"Hey that's great!" Race complimented Crutchie, before turning around to say, "That's pitiful."

Davey was starting to get angrier as he went along, but he saw the scared faces of the boys and remembered what Jack told him.

Davey looked around at the boys around him and took a deep breath. If they were going to do anything, they needed to do it together. And this strike was going to be successful, no matter what it took.

He could tell even his brother was doubting and that wasn’t something he would let slide. They were doing the right thing. He just knew it. And then he remembered what Jack had told him.

“Courage cannot erase our fear. Courage is when we face our fears. Tell those with power, safe in their tower, we will NOT obey.”

He looked over to Jack. Nodding, he walked towards the shorter man, placing an arm over his shoulder. "Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side," He said with a certainty. Feeling the warmth of Jack's arm around him, he felt strong. He felt safe. He could take on the world with this man.

"Too few in number," Jack continued on for Davey, "Too proud to hide." Taking his arm away, the strength stayed with Davey.

"Say to the others who did not follow through," Davey nearly sang to the crowd. "You're still our brothers, we will fight for you."

Davey almost couldn’t believe that this was working. He could see the hope begin to spread on the faces of the other boys, and he would do whatever it took to keep that there. He would do anything for these boys.

He would do anything for his brother.

He would do anything for Jack Kelly.

“Now is the time to seize the day,” Davey repeated once more. “Stare down the odds and seize the day. Once we’ve begun, if we stand as one, someday becomes somehow and a prayer becomes a vow.”

Jack turned to look at Davey, and Davey nodded and hurried the boys to the wagons.

"And the strike starts right damn NOW." Jack yelled across the square to Wiesel.

"The sun is up, the birds is singing, it's a beautiful day," Wiesel stated, staring Jack down.

"To crack some heads," Morris chuckled darkly.  
As the newsies stared right back at the bosses, 3 boys walked through to take newspapers to sell. Davey whipped around to look at Les and Crutchie, who had been moved to the back for protection, then to Race, hoping for some sign he wouldn't have to control an out rage.

"SCABS!" Specs shouted, clearly enraged.

"LETS GET 'EM," Elmer yelled out. The boys started after them.

"NO, NO, NO WE ALL STAND TOGETHER, OR WE DONT STAND A CHANCE. JACK?" Davey pushed them all back to their previous huddle, trying to maintain the barely concealed hurt in the boys.

Jack wouldn’t let Davey deal with this alone, and Davey was incredibly grateful for that. He stood still where he was, and he wouldn’t back down, no matter what.

Jack stepped up to the boys, asking them if they wanted to let this happen to them. Let the people who had everything take what little nothing the Newsies had to them.

They had to stand together.

Jack faced them, yelling. "For the sake of every kid in every sweatshop, factory and slaughter house in this city I beg you," Jack was pleading now, praying for the sake of not only his newsies, but for everyone in the city being treated unfairly, that people would listen. Starting with these three. "Throw down your papers!"

The middle boy walked up close to Jack, almost threatening in his manner. A few tense seconds passed before the boys spoke and slammed his papes on the ground, "I'm with ya!"

A relieved "Yeah!" slipped from everyone's mouths.

Davey smiled a little at that. Good, one down, two to go. When they tried to move, Davey stepped forwards and spoke up.

“Now is the time to seize the day.”

He wasn’t going to let these boys be tricked into this stupid idea that the rich owned everything, because they didn’t.

The poor were just as human. The poor had rights. And no kid should have to be out there, trying to make sure his or her family gets fed.

Everyone continued to convince these other boys to fight. The second to thrown down his papes was scolded by his friend.

"Oh come on at the end of the day who are you gonna trust, them," He pointed to the boys. "Or them?" And threw his bag at Oscar.

Everyone crowded the last boy, urging him. "Like it or not we're drawing near." Jack whispered into his ear.

"Proud and defiant we'll slay the giant, judgement day is here." Davey's words were urgent, pleading.

"Aw what the hell, my father's gonna kill me anyway!" And with a grunt he threw his papers down. Everyone went wild, papers were flying, Jack threw some at the Delanceys. But then Oscar grabbed Les, and started dragging him away. Davey screamed, sprinting for his brother.

He knew about the refuge now, and there was no way he was letting that happen to Les. He sprinted after Oscar even faster and grabbed for his brother.

He couldn’t let Les get taken. His brother meant the absolute world to him... So of course he was very panicked. He was pushed down, kicked in the back by Morris. He was in so much pain. But Les needed him.

He grabbed for his brother again, pulling Les towards himself while he kicked at Oscar.

Les struggled against Oscar until Romeo used his belt to trip him, sending Les flying into Davey. The boys got Oscar and Morris surrounded, kicking and punching until the two were kneeling, when Les grabbed their heads and cracked them together. Katherine arrived shortly after the boys took down the Delanceys. Everyone gathered together for a picture, then after the flash went off, Jack threw a paper at Davey, starting a makeshift snowball fight.

Katherine giggled and threw right back at Davey, after he had missed Tommy-boy and hit her. Everyone was having a brilliant time, basking in their success. Until they heard the sound of metal on metal.

"NEWSIES, GET 'EM!" Jack yelled, even though he knew deep down they were screwed.

Davey thought for a moment, things were going well. They were going just fine. His brother was safe. But now, now /this/, and this couldn’t be good.

But Jack had yelled, and so Davey jumped into the commotion. Jack saw Les, in the middle of the battle, so he picked up the boy and put him into an empty barrel, pushing his head down.

“Stay down!” He demanded before moving for one of the guys attacking someone else. He started to fight, shoving the officer who had slapped him. This wasn’t going to go well, he could tell. He had a horrible feeling.

The cops showed too, only, not for them. Romeo had gone to beg them for help and was hit across the face with a baton. No one could fight that. Soon after, Race and Specs were limping off, carrying the younger kids on their backs, getting them away. Katherine pulled Les out of the barrel as Davey flung it at... Snyder. Davey shot Jack a look, but was punched by a cop. He stumbled a bit, before grabbing a stack of papers and swinging it at the Bull.

People started to scatter, the papes destroyed but not without a cost. Davey lead Katherine and Les to safety, trying hard not to look back.

Davey, as much as he wanted to help the other boys, had to get out of there. They all had to. Because they could stay and fight all the wanted but at the end of the day, the rich and powerful paid no attention to a bunch of kids who couldn’t afford a simple haircut. The cops would always side with the powerful, unless the powerless could rise.

Davey then realized he had been standing still for too long. Jack had grabbed Les and was pushing him through the gates. Grateful for Jack, Davey darted after them. His brother had to get out of here, at the very least.

When they were finally clear of the fighting, Davey noticed he and Les were alone. He swallowed hard, picked up his brother, and walked inside his home.

Jack however hadn't left the square, he had only gone to the edge to make sure Katherine and Les were out of the way, and to see Davey safe. He couldn't let him get hurt. He-

"Jack! HELP!" Crutchie was screaming in pain. Jack lifted his head when he heard the screams of agony and wood on bone from the boy who was a brother to him and he ran for the direction heard Crutchie cry from.

“Crutchie!”

This, this couldn’t be happening...! No, no, not Crutchie! He couldn’t let this happen....

"Off to the refuge," Snyder said as he slapped cuffs on Crutchie, then slamming his own Crutch into him a few times before dragging the defenseless boy away.

Jack wanted to puke. He knew he was probably pale as hell, and as flashes of the day came flooding in, Jack felt his legs buckle. But he had to run. So he did. Through the alleys and fire escapes and sidewalks. He didn't even notice when he made it to his penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey let me know what you think... I appreciate every comment or Kudos.


	5. Good Ol' Captain Jack, and Davey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sorry for any feels you get during this portion of the book.

 

Jack practically threw himself up the ladder, if that was even possible, and cried out to the sky out of frustration. Hot tears pricked he corners of his eyes and he took a deep breath.

This was all his fault. How could he have let this happen?! Now a whole bunch of the boys are injured, and Crutchie was dragged off to the refuge!

What kind of leader was he?!

“Guys are fightin’, bleedin’, fallin’ thanks to good ole Captain Jack.”

Jack slumped over. He just wanted out of this god damn town. He needed space. Fresh air. God he never would have done this if he had known. "Let me go, far away, somewhere they won't never find me, and tomorrow," Jack paused. What the hell was he gonna do tomorrow? And Davey. He saw that bat crack across his back, saw the pain in his eyes. "Well tomorrow won't remind me of today."

Santa Fe. He would go there. He knew Miss Medda would pay him for a backdrop, so he would go do that. And be out of the city before Pulitzer even knew he existed. "Where's it say I gotta live and die here?"

“Where does it say a guy can’t catch a break...?” Because god knows he needed one. And so did all of the other boys, and every other child out there working instead of living and playing games. It was so messed up, the world they lived in.

“Why should you only take what you’re given? Why should you spend your whole life living trapped where there ain’t no future?!”

There was nothing for Jack here. Nothing. Except Davey, but all he had brought Davey was pain. He saw that today. Jack didn’t have a future here. He had papers and boys, and that was it. And he wanted so much more. These boys, they all deserved so much more.

“Even at seventeen...”

This wasn’t right. Jack should’ve been at school, learning how to be successful. All these boys younger than him deserved to be out playing, going to school, making friends!

And Davey. He knew that Davey volunteered for this, but Jack should have protected him. Jack was seeing red now. Seeing Crutchie being beaten, Romeo knocked out, Race bleeding, Specs having to help Tommy-boy out of a chokehold. And Davey. Davey rushing around to help everyone, taking so much damage. That should have been Jack. Why should he have to break his back for Pulitzer? Why should Davey? Why should anyone?

"Breaking your back for someone else's sake. If the life don't seem to suit ya," Jack stood slowly, "How 'bout a change of scene?" Maybe he would take Davey with him, take him where no one cared if Jack wanted to kiss that stupidly perfect boy senseless in the moonlight. Where no one cared if Davey and him were together. Where there were no stupid headlines about trolleys.

“Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between,” Jack muttered, his voice dripping with so much emotion. His hands gripped the railings of his penthouse and he tried to clear his mind.

Strike. Crutchie. Race. Tommy-boy. Specs. Albert. Romeo. Davey. Les.

Strike. Crutchie. Race. Davey. Les.

Strike.

Failure.

Davey.

Davey.

Davey.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. This... this was awful. And all his fault. And he needed to leave. He needed to go somewhere they wouldn’t ever find him.

“...Santa Fe... my old friend...”

Across town Davey sat on his fire escape wondering what the hell had happened. They had it in the palms of their hands. His back ached, face hurt, and as a tear slipped from his closed eyes, he pictured Jack saving his little brother. Then he saw the punch that knocked the mighty Jack Kelly on his back. Jack was gone now, disappeared according to Specs. He'd run off after they had beaten up Crutchie.

Damn them. Beating up a helpless kid. David held his face in his bloodied and bruised hands. What if he never saw Jack again? Never saw that cocky, flirty smile, or twinkling eyes?

"Damn you Jackie. What have you done to me?"

Davey felt the tears in his eyes grow, and he couldn’t stop them. He was crying, and he couldn’t stop himself. Because of everything that had happened. How did it go so horribly wrong...? And...and how could Jack just...flee?

Davey has wanted to do the same. Leave the town. Leave New York. But...he could never actually do it. And now the thought that he would never see Jack again...

Jack Kelly, who Davey has fallen so hopelessly in love with in such a short amount of time...

The window opened and Sarah stepped out. "David Jacobs, wanna explain why Les has a broken arm?"

"No," Davey said simply.

"You don't have to, I already know. Just wanted to see if you would. Les can't really shut up." Sarah said through chuckles. "Now, I know you got a base ball bat to the back, so, shirt up."

Davey obliged, revealing the blood and bruises left by Oscar and Morris and a cop. A small gasp came from his sister. Davey just closed his eyes again as Sarah began cleaning his wounds. He pictured Jack, and last night. His hands, his arms, his lips.

"Ow!"

It hurt. Everything hurt. His entire body ached not only from the failed strike and the beatings he had received. But it ached for Jack, to be near him again. Davey’s heart ached at the thoughts running through his mind and he thought maybe some sleep would clear his mind.

But he couldn’t sleep right now. Not while he was being taken care of.

God... it all hurt so much. Everything. His head was pounding and he pulled off his hat to run his hands through his hair.

Why...

Why did it have to go so wrong...?

Sarah pulled his shirt down, and put her arms around Davey. He didn't even realize how much he had been crying until he felt Sarah wipe his cheeks. "Hey, you're ok. No one died. You scared them good Brother. Why else would they attack you with everything they got?"

Sarah had a point, but Davey couldn't take his mind off his Jack. Maybe not his Jack now though. He let his sister comfort him, lull him to a calm middle ground with an old lullaby. He didn't understand why the world did this. Why it was so cruel to two people in love, to a group of boys who wanted to make a difference.

"Sarah? What if I told you I did something mom and dad wouldn't like?"

Davey spoke before he could stop himself, but he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. And that was...okay with him. Because if he stopped, he thought. And if he thought, it wouldn’t be okay.

“Other than breaking Les’s arm?” she replied and gently rubbed Davey’s arms. “What do you mean, that they wouldn’t like?”

Davey tried to think of how to explain this. Maybe he should just.. be blunt. But...

"Well I kinda..." Davey's mouth went dry. "I um, well, uh."

Sarah smiled warmly. "I know Davey. I've known for a while. Mom and Dad and society is purposely oblivious, but I don't care. But don't tell Les. Or anyone else."

Davey was in shock. How? But quickly he shook it off. He had finally told someone and it was off his chest. Sarah pulled him inside.

"Bed time Davey. You have a strike to lead in the morning. And a boy to catch." She winked and a slip of paper fell from her skirt pocket as she crawled inside.

Davey watched Sarah go with wide eyes and red cheeks. How did she know...?? What-? When-?? How?? Davey didn’t know himself until he met Jack and he was pretty sure no one had seen him with Jack! That was kinda the point of them moving away from Race and Crutchie last night!

He slowly stood up, wincing at the pain he felt. But that pain slowly subsided when he spotted the piece of paper from his sister’s skirt.

He knew better. He didn’t want to pry. But Davey was curious.

So he picked it up.

It was a picture, from the Sun. An article they ran on a new hire, their first woman reporter. If Davey hadn't already felt like a million bricks had crushed him, he probably would have felt like the realization would have hit him like a ton of rocks. Sarah was the same way. The picture was old and worn, but in good condition. He couldn't help but wonder if Les was going to turn out the same. Golly he hoped not. He wanted a niece and a nephew.

"David, inside. Les had a nightmare," Sarah called to him.

Davey looked up at that. He folded and pocketed the piece of paper and didn’t hesitate to dart inside and move for his little brother. He loved Les so much, more than anything, and he always hated when his brother was suffering. Hurting in any way.

He didn’t want to know what it was about when he had a few ideas... he tried to push it aside for the sake of Les.

“Les?”

"Is Jack gonna be ok?" Les whispered into Davey's chest. "Cause I saw what happened to you. What if he's not ok?" Les started crying, sobbing. "What did they do to you Davey? Why you not changing? Do you hurt too much?"

Les was right on all accounts. And was thinking the same things as Davey. But Davey had to be strong.

"Shh. Jack will be ok. I'm fine, just not tired yet. Want me to sing ya to sleep?"

Les nodded, tears staining Davey's vest.

"Hush little baby don't say a word." Davey started.

Davey held his brother close, in the most protective manner he could give. He ran his fingers through his brother’s messy, curly hair, and kept his voice soft and sweet as he sung.

Just for a moment, he closed his eyes and let calm overtake him. Instead of worrying about everyone else, he was focused on the good. That good was Les. He was here, and he was safe. He was alive. Maybe not okay, but alive.

Davey still had one thing, and he wouldn’t let them take that.

Soon enough, Les was peacefully asleep once again.

He lay down next to his brother, not feeling well enough to walk to his own room, and needing comfort himself. As he reflected on everything that had happened in the past few days, he stumbled upon a thought. What if the reason the police were called was that Pulitzer knew he was out numbered? With that in head, he drifted off, holding Les close, and dreaming of a better tomorrow.


	6. Katherine Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Katherine being adorable and amazing.

Katherine sat in her chair in her office, today's events running through her already busy mind. "Damn it! Why the cops?" She slammed her fists down onto the table. When she had seen Davey and Les she had seen Sarah in their faces. Her best friend. How was she supposed watch them get beaten when all she saw were Sarah's eyes? Answer, she wasn't. She was supposed to write the freaking story. If she could figure out how.

Though she asked the question, Katherine knew the answer. She knew why. Why the cops.  
To make a public spectacle, of course. One would think it would turn out horribly to set the police onto a bunch of orphan, homeless children but no. As it turns out, the rich and powerful and all the people who ‘matter’ in the world didn’t care about the children. Every day, they turned their faces away and pretended to not see everything the children suffered through.

Katherine wanted that to change.

Could she make that change...?

Yes she could. She filled her typewriter with paper and started to write. If people read about what happened, what really happened, she could help her new friends change the game. But she was stuck. She had to write this well.

"Write it good Katherine, or you go back to wheezing your way through the flower show." She remembered the two weeks she spent in bed with a sinus infection and pneumonia. "No pressure." Her fingers flew across the keys. "Newsies Stop the World," she giggled, "a little hyperbole never hurt anyone."

Katherine took a deep breath and let her fingers hover over the keys as she tried to think of the next line. “Come on, Katherine... those boys are counting on you.”

As she realized that, she couldn’t help lifting her head. “...oh, you poor boys...”

But this was a big break for all of them. If she could write this, she could burst out of her back pages. If she could write this, the news of the strike would spread. People would know. They could help...

“Write what you know, so they say. All I know is I don’t know what to write or the right way to write it...”

The whole freaking newsboy union depended on her not screwing this up and getting them press. "This is big, lady don't screw it up, this is not some little vaudeville I'm reviewing!" She slammed her head on the desk in frustration.

"Poor little kids versus rich, greedy sourpusses." She stood up and started pacing. "It's a cinch, it could practically write itself, and let's pray it does, cause as I may have mentioned I have no clue what I'm doing!"

“Am I insane?!” Katherine leaned her head back and rubbed her face. This wasn’t good. No, not at all... “this is what I’ve been waiting for!! Well, that... plus the screaming of ten angry editors! A girl, it’s a girl. How the hell is that even legal?”

To be the first successful female journalist, using it to save some boys, oh she couldn’t wait.

But then she remembered just who her dad was. And that she still was in his city. He still could destroy her. But at this point she was way past caring. She just wanted to be recognized, and these boys to have a fighting chance. "Look just go and get her."

The kids in the streets, working every day just to get food on the table for their families, or the kids who don’t even have families and we’re giving themselves just to survive, while the powerful looked away. “Not only that... there’s a story behind the story! Thousands of children, exploited, invisible!”

But Katherine was here and ready to take on whatever her father or the newsies through at her. "And there's someone to write about it that's how things get better!" She sat down and started typing, hopping, praying it would be good enough. "Give life little guys some ink and when it dries jus watch what happens." As her fingers flew, she knew this would be good. Knew it had to be.

“Those boys will live and breathe right on the page and once they’re center stage, just watch what happens.” Because that’s how it would go. Once everyone knew, everyone became aware of what was happening while the rich shielded away in their homes and pretended not to notice... once that happened, things would change. Right?

"And who's there with her camera and pen as boys turn into men? They'll storm the gates and then just watch what happens when they do." She squealed and sat down in her chair. Jack Kelly wasn't hard to describe, a cocky, know it all, skirt chasing, heroically charismatic with enough guts, or stupidity, to take on the most feared man in the city. He was however the face of the strike, and that put him in the front of her mind. She made him out to be a god.

"That's how you turn a boy into a legend," she said as she finished her paragraph on him.

Katherine leaned back in her seat, staring at the type writer as she tried to think of how exactly to continue this. Write it good, write it good. God, this meant everything for so many people and it was all relying on her but-!

Breathe and type, breathe and type. It’s all okay.

She sat upright once again and set her fingers back on the keys. She tapped them gently a few times in thought.

“Come on, Katherine...”

All she knew was that Sarah's brothers were Newsies now. That the leader of their group probably had some sorta trust issues. That the kid with the boys called Crutchie was in the refuge and that that wasn't a good place for a crippled boy. That those boys were crushed under the weight of those bastards that worked for her father. That she wasn't giving up. "All I know is that nothing happens if you just give in, it can't be any worse than how it's been!"

Thinking back on all the hard work the kids did, thinking about how they almost won, she had a feeling. "And it just so happens that we just might win!" She spun her chair around in excitement.

“So just watch what happens!” Katherine stood up in her excitement and let a grin spread across her face as the moment she had been waiting for finally came. Finally, everything was coming together. The words for the paper were coming so easily now and she couldn’t help it.

“Let’s begin!” She dropped back in her chair and let her fingers practically slam on the keys, flying over the typewriter to make everything happen.


	7. Kings of New York, and Ersters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhahahahahahahhahha enjoy fluff while you can.

Davey sat in the back corner of Jacobi's Deli, icing his eye, listening to the other kids groaning. Then Jacobi came in to give everyone water, and Davey made Les drink. Jacobi noticed and chuckled. "Drink up boys! And before you say I never gave you nothing, water is not nothing. Just ask a fish." Then he paused, looking for the right words. "In the desert!"

Everyone groaned louder. "Why do old people talk?" Albert asked, nursing his side as he sat up.

“To prove they’s still alive,” Race muttered in reply to Albert as he shifted, the cigar being twirled in his hands.

Race’s sarcastic reply earned a weak chuckle from Davey, who was just trying his best to make sure his brother was okay.

It was quite a shock to the young reporter to walk in on the group of boys looking so beat up and down in the dumps. She immediately got excited again, because she would brighten their day with some good news!

Well, hopefully.

"Would you get a load of the glum mugs," Kat said, ruffling someone the boys' hair. "Can these really be the same boys who made front page of the New York Sun?"

Every head turned, and every boy scrambled to see. Davey sprinted across the room.

“Did we really make the front page?” Davey asked, though he couldn’t be heard very well over the excited chatter of the boys surrounding him.

“Lemme see!”

“Look at me!”

“Woah really??”

"I won't last in line for the tub tonight!"

This was big. The front page?! Katherine was officially an angel.

"You got us in the paper?" Davey yelled over the excessive chatter. Everyone quieted.

"You got yourself in the pape." Katherine said in a normal voice, not betraying any emotion, as she noticed their leader was nowhere. "Where's jack? I heard about Crutchie, did they get Jack too?"

Davey stiffened. Did Jack end up back in the refuge? There was no way out of their for him this time.

"Word is he went on the lam first sight of da cops."

“That’s just the talk, you know Jack better! Besides,” Race said as he stepped up. “Can’t ya just take a moment to take it in? I’m famous!”

Davey almost laughed. He was pretty sure being on the front page of the papes didn’t make anyone famous but then again, everyone read the headlines and if they read the headlines, they new about the Newsies!

"So what?" Albert asked. "Who cares if we's famous?"

"Well are you stupid or what?" Race asked the gathered boys. "When you're famous, the world is your erster."

Davey looked at Specs, who shook his head.

"Your what?" Albert asked, confused.

"Your er-ster." Race punctuated the word with his cigar.

Still, the boys were baffled by whatever Race was trying to say. Race only huffed.

“You know, ya fancy clam with the poyle inside!” Race said.

“Oyster!” they corrected and Race was left to roll his eyes.

Katherine set her hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle. These boys...

“Well, how much does bein’ famous pay?” one of the boys spoke up.

“You don’t need money when you’re famous!”

Race grinned ear to ear, scrambling to stand up on top of a chair. "They gives you whatever you want, GRATIS!"

Davey and Kat rolled their eyes, but went along with it. Only, Davey had a pit in his stomach, guilting him for having fun without Jack. He brushed it away. He wouldn't show his disappointment to these boys when he was probably the new leader, and he would set the example of happiness and hope.

"A pair of new shoes with matching laces!" Race said, slapping the paper with his cigar.

Race furrowed his eyebrows when the paper was pulled from his hands and quickly spun to see who took it, only to see the other boys join in. He grinned.

“A permanent box at the sheepshead races!”

“Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle!”

“My personal puss on a wooden nickel!”

Race snatched the paper back and held it out in front of him.

“Look at me,” he said. “I’m the king of New York! Suddenly I’m respectable, staring’ right at’cha, lousy with sta’cha!”

Albert grabbed the newspaper for the 3rd time in a row, then used it to fan himself as he walked like the rich folks did, "Nobbin' with all the muckity mucks, I'm blowing my dough and going deluxe!" He sat down in a haughty manner, making Davey giggle and poke Katherine as he noticed Race jump on the table and rip the newspaper away.

"And there I be, ain't I pretty!" He caught the glass of water Specs threw him, spilling some on Romeo. "It's my city!" He spun around, smacking Albert in the face with the paper on accident. "I'm the king of New York!"

“A solid gold watch with a chain to twirl it!” And the pape was ripped away again, but it was handed to Les.

“My very own bed with an indoor terlet!” Les declared, full of excitement and handed the paper off.

“A barbershop haircut that costs a quarter!”

Davey ended up with the paper and smiled, handing to Katherine. “A regular beat for the star reporter!”

He felt awful internally though... because they were celebrating. They were celebrating while god knows where jack was, and if Crutchie was okay.

Damn. His mind wandered to Jack again. Jack and his stupid smile and stupid eyes and stupid hair and stupid voice and his stupid lips. No. Not stupid, Davey admitted, never stupid. They were beautiful and sweet and amazing. And he missed them. Missed the hands and arms that held him close, and the voice that soothed his fears. Hell, what he wouldn't give to see Jack right now. But his sulking was interrupted by Race poking him in the chest.

"Amscray punk, SHE'S the king of New York." Race shook his head in such a silly manner, cigar following his movements, Davey couldn't help but laugh and play along. Davey was honestly glad that Race had pulled him from his thoughts and as much as he wanted Jack and Crutchie to be here to celebrate with them, he decided to just take in the moment. They made the papes... they weren’t so hopeless anymore after all!

“Who’d have thunk?! I’m the king of New York!” Katherine relied with a wide grin. Helping this boys was everything to her right now.

Davey did a little dance as he decided to add some music to their escapade. "WE WAS SUNK!"

Race and Les decided sing along, the tune was easy, and the boys danced as well. "Pale and pitiful."

Kat clapped her hands in excitement, happy to go along with anything to make these boys happy, and also something that made her king of New York. "Bunch of wet noodles!"

All the boys were in it at that point, and Jack was pushed far to the back of Davey's mind as he laughed with his new brothers.

Davey couldn’t help himself from putting his hands out in front of him like paws and swatting at the boy besides him, putting a pout on his face.

“Pulitzer’s poodles!”

Oh, this felt so good. It felt so good to finally feel like there was a purpose to him being here. And he was happy for it, too. Happy for the small break, the small fame... Les stood, seemingly in thought. "We were about to drown in the drink."

Romeo stepped up as well, putting his hand on Les's shoulder. "When she fished us out."

Elmer smiled and leapt forward, nearly pushing Katherine out of her chair. "And drowned us in ink!"

Kat jumped up and spun around, giggling like a child. "So let's get drunk!"

Davey couldn't lie, that sounded good right about then. A drink to calm that still aching part of his heart telling him something was wrong. Impulsively, he yelled "Yeah," along with everyone else.

“But not with liquor, fame works quicker when you’re king of New York!” Katherine declared and Davey couldn’t help laughing, and being a little disappointed.

Man, he could really go for some liquor right now... even though he was raised better than that. Desperate times called for desperate measures... And alcohol, sometimes.

Davey shook his head for what must have been the tenth time that hour. That paper, that picture, that headline. They were beautiful in that picture, smiling and proud. It must be a dream.

"I gotta be either dead or dreaming," Davey whispered to himself, still in disbelief. Race clapped him on the back and continued on with his thought even louder.

"CAUSE LOOK AT THAT PAPE WITH MY FACE BEAMIN." The paper continued to be passed around as Race and Albert got into a fake fight with spoons, leading to them jumping around and on top of tables. Les jumped on Kat's lap, enjoying every moment of the battle.

Davey didn’t know how to use spoons in such a way, but with a quick lesson from another of the boys, he was able to tap spoons together and create a melody just as good as any of the other boys here.

It was so good to see their spirits lifted after what the day before had brought. This was good. This meant that they wouldn’t give up now. Right?

Oh, he hoped.

As the boys got rowdy, Davey slipped out into the alleyway by Jacobi's. He needed to think. With Jack who knows where, what was he supposed to do? He put his hands over his face, groaning softly. Why the hell would anyone listen to him. Why should anyone listen to a brainy know-it-all with no plans for the future and no interest in changing that. He needed Jack. He needed someone confidant and brave. He needed that reckless, manhattan-cowboy with the perfect smile to take away this weight. Davey turned when he heard spoons clatter to floor inside. Shouts of hope and joy were all Davey needed to snap him awake. He knew then that he didn't have time to mope. His, were they really his though, boys were celebrating, and he needed to be there too. But he didn't want attention. So, stepping inside, he found Katherine and pushed her to the middle of the floor.

"C'mon Kath, show us what the King of New York can do!" Davey yelled, trying way to hard to be happy. He flinched at the sound of his voice.

How desperate did someone have to be in order to beg someone else to do something? Pretty desperate. And Davey was just desperate enough for some relief, some escape from his own mind because it was clouded with thoughts of Jack. What was he supposed to do...? celebrate. Put his attention elsewhere. Too desperate.  
He was glad no one picked up on it or if they did, he was glad they said nothing.

Katherine wasn’t used to this attention though and with a light blush and nervous smile, she started to dance quite awkwardly where she stood.

Davey's face fell, and the boys groaned.

"That's it."

"Lame."

"Really?"

"C'mon Katherine."

Katherine whipped around and pulled up her skirt and went all out. Everyone started cheering, laughing and miming her dancing. Les grinned and wiggled through the crowd to Kath. Davey did not know Katherine could dance like that, but quickly clapped and cheered along with the other boys. He wished he could dance like that. But dancing wasn’t really his thing.

When his brother joined in on the dancing, he couldn’t help grinning. He loved his brother...

Katherine, and her giant heart, was sweet to everyone, so when his brother had gone up and shown off for her, she joined right in. Soon, the rest of the people in the room was dancing, and he found himself pulled into the mix. The next thirty or so minutes were full of the boys showing off their skills. Specs, for his utter lack of depth perception, could do amazing tricks, like back flips and round offs. Race could dance ballet, along with Romeo and Albert. Tommy-Boy and Elmer were good at tapping, but from the whispering going around, neither could keep a straight face in poker. But as they were at most 15, that was expected. The laughing and dancing and tricks and gossip finally got Davey up and out of his shell. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the room, or maybe it was because he was tired of moping, but Davey found himself on a table.

"Look at me I'm the king of New York!"

The energy in the room radiating off of the other boys was enough to send him into a frenzy of determination. It was almost, almost as strong as the determination he felt when standing next to Jack Kelly when the strike was organized.

But his mind wasn’t on Jack right now. It was on everything around him. The boys. Katherine. His little brother.

This was amazing, how easily and quickly they could all come together again...

"Friends will flee, let 'em ditch ya!" Davey spun Katherine around as he finally let go, even just for a day, even just for an hour. He smiled and threw the newspaper towards Race. Race grinned widely, oblivious of the fact that Romeo was sneaking up on him, not that it would have mattered, as Race jumped onto a table again, side stepping the younger boy.

"Snap one pitcha, and you're the king," Race spun as he held the paper out for everyone to see.

Katherine grabbed Les and spun him around in the air as Davey started laughing. The boys were all dancing around with each other, happy and confident. The boys may have lost the battle yesterday, but they were still fighters.

"I guarantee, though I crapped out," Albert yelled as he cartwheeled across the floor, losing the pape to Race.

"I ain't tapped out," Race yelled even louder then before. Davey felt the energy the boys emitted, even though everyone knew that the fight wasn't getting any easier. It was going to be difficult, but that wasn't stopping them.

Davey grabbed the pape out of Race's hands. "VICTORY! Front page story, guts and glory!" He finished his spiel by picking up Les and spinning him around like he used to do when Les was smaller.

Katherine elbowed him and smiled brightly, letting him know that even if things weren't ok now, it would all be ok eventually.

"And we're the kings," Race started with excitement.

"Of New York!" All the boys finished.

Davey was panting as the dance party drew to a close, even if he couldn't dance, he still tried his best. And no one had cared he sucked, they just accepted it.

So this was what it was like to belong somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie interlude is next.


	8. Crutchie Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, Angst.

The refuge was a horrid place. It should’ve been so incredibly obvious to the public from the outside, but no one cared about children like them.

No one cares about children like Crutchie.

The boy was sitting in his bed, the one he shared with five other boys. Three on the bottom, two on the top. And where did they put the crippled boy? On the top bunk. And the other boys definitely weren’t happy to have to help him up and down the bed...

‘Dear Jack,’

Crutchie moves closer to the candle he was using for light so he could write his letter.

‘How are you? I’m okay. Guess I wasn’t much help yesterday. Snyder soaked me real good with my crutch. Oh yeah, Jack! This is Crutchie by the way.’

His leg was aching, and his back and his face and his body and just everywhere hurt so bad, he felt like he would pass out at any moment. He couldn't really get out of bed, as he'd been placed in a top bunk with no Jack, no big brother, to help him and no crutch. And the guards.

"These here guards, they is rude!" Crutchie winced as he thought of the day prior, when he'd first arrived, when the guards nearly dragged him because he couldn't walk. They had screamed at him over the fact he had disobeyed them.

"They say 'jump boy, jump or you're screwed!'," And tears slipped down his cheeks before he could wipe them away.

‘But the food isn’t badly so far,’ Crutchie continued because he needed some form of assurance to Jack. He didn’t want to worry him. Not when Jack already knew how horrible the refuge already was... he wanted to let him know he was alive and, for the most part, okay.

Not great, but okay.

‘Cause so far they ain’t brought us no food.'

He thought for a second before scribbling down 'Haha.'

He put it down a little bigger than the rest of the words, so Jack knew could still laugh, though not out loud.

Crutchie wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he looked up, waiting for his eyes to adjust so he could take in the surroundings. When Jack had told him what it was like, he hadn't really believed it. When Jack showed him the drawings, he wrote it off as exaggeration. Now, sitting in the cold and dark, he finally understood.

It was worse.

The descriptions had been kind, the drawings a watered down version. This had been a small Jack's reality, and now it was Crutchie's. 'I miss the rooftop, sleeping right out in the open.' Hell, this made the streets of the Bronx seem like a fancy hotel.

  
‘In your penthouse in the sky... there’s a cool breeze blowin’ even in July.’

He hasn’t been in the refuge for over twenty four hours yet, and he already missed home more than anything. Because Jack’s penthouse in the sky was the closest thing Crutchie could have to a home, and he loved it. It was more welcoming to him than any other place... if only...

Oh!

‘Anyway! So guess what! There’s this secret escape plan I’ve got!’

Even on paper Crutchie knew it sounded daring, but he wanted Jack to be proud!

'Tie a sheet to bed, toss the end out the window. Climb down and take off like a shot!'

He smiled brilliantly, until he realized two things. He was a cripple. He could walk without his crutch. He couldn't get out of Jack's penthouse without nearly fallin' to his death. He also hadn't slept or eaten in two days, and he was weak. He felt sore and tired and sick. And his leg hurt more now. Stupid bulls!

Crutchie still didn’t want to worry Jack, but he also didn’t want Jack to have any false hope that he’d be seeing Crutchie again any time soon. He knew Jack had to be worried sick about him. Probably blaming himself if he really had to guess.

‘Maybe though not tonight. I haven’t slept and leg still ain’t right.’

Yeah... it had never been right. And it never would be...

  
Not even in Santa Fe. And now he may never get to to Santa Fe because of that stupid, greedy, good for nothing Pulitzer. And he swore up and down, if he got outta here, he would bring that bastard down.

'But hey, Pulitzer! He's goin' down!' And once Jack was done, maybe then they could go back to dreaming. Back to prayin and wishin on stars. Back to the clean, pretty green of Santa Fe. 'Then Jack, I was thinking we might just go, like you was sayin.' Even if his leg was a bust, he could work, he could ride. He could predict the weather with his bum leg, at least, according to the other boys.

‘Where it’s green and clean and pretty, with no buildings in your way, and you’re riding palomino’s every day once that train makes-‘

His writing was interrupted when he was hit, sort of gently and sort of not, from behind by the boy laying down. He assumed the light from the candle woke him up.

“Ay, go to sleep would ya?!”

And he felt the kids below him kick the bottom of his bunk, heard the creaking and cracking of the wood and metal of the decades old furniture. He shuddered.

“...damn this place,” he mumbled out.

He bit his lip and tried to stop writing. But he needed to let Jack know he was ok, needed to connect in someway to the world outside of is rats nest. He knew he would be ok, knew he would heal. He'd beaten Polio, his leg was proof of that.

'I'll be fine, good as new!'

But he also understood that after the beating the boys took the day before, they would need some reminding to stay together, to stay loyal. He couldn't let himself being arrested be in vain.

'But there's one thing I need ya to do.'

‘On the rooftop you said family looks out for each other’

Jack had told Crutchie they were a family while he was fantasizing, explaining Santa Fe, and Crutchie was so grateful for that. Because these boys meant so much more to him than just kids he worked with. He knew what they were going through. And they banded together because no one else would care for them. They had to care for each other.

‘So tell all the fellas from me, to protect one another!’

He didn’t think there was anything else to add. He skimmed over the letter a final time before deciding it sounded good, and he had to finish it off.

‘The end. Your friend’

He glared at the paper. No, not good enough. Scratch out.

‘Your best friend’

Still not good enough for Jack. Scratch out.

‘Your brother,

Perfect.

Crutchie’


	9. Running Through Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments. That's what keeps me writing, knowing that it's appreciated!

Davey had a nice day the day before. But now, now he needed Jack. He had a plan, an idea more like it, and he needed Jack's charisma to pull it off. Also a hug would be nice but that was beside the point. The point was, Manhattan was huge and he didn't even know where to start. Or know his way around. Standing in front of his apartment building, he thought about everywhere the boys had ever mentioned, from Jacobi's to Grand Central Station. So many places. And only one Davey.

"Well, are you gonna just stand there Dave or are you gonna look?"

Davey turned to see Sarah standing only a few feet away. Davey didn’t know when Sarah had got there, but he really would’ve loved to know.

“Yeah, I’m going to look.”

He just needed to figure out where. Maybe the penthouse, as Jack had called it...? But he wouldn’t expect him to be there. Not with Crutchie gone. Oh, hell, he didn’t know. Maybe he could ask around?

Yeah... because that’s so easy...

"Really? Because it looks like a love struck idiot is just standing around."

Davey rolled his eyes. If she was going to be like this, she may as well just come along. Maybe he could get Katherine to help him too!

"Sarah, if you're just going to insult me," He said, hinting at sarcasm.

"Shut up David. Do you want my help though?"

Help would admittedly be wonderful. It would be so much easier to search the large state when he had help.

“Yeah, it’d be nice.” He didn’t want to sound as cold as he did but... Davey was so worried about Jack. Would Jack really take off and leave the rest of the boys behind?

Leave...him behind...?

He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he wanted to find out even. Sarah nodded and pulled his arm.

"Let's go."

And off they went, the first stop was the boarding house for the other kids. He wanted to see if Jack had come, well, maybe not home but back last night. When he arrived he found Race and Tommy-Boy outside, playing Race's favorite game, 'how many times can I trick this kid into giving me money for a card trick?'

Davey knew it would probably be a hopeless try but hey, it was something, right...? One of them might’ve known something and if they didn’t, well...

“Hey, Race, Tommy. Do you guys know if Jack came back here last night?” He asked, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could when he was internally so worried about Jack.

Race snickered. "No, Jackie didn't show up here last night. We figured he went to your place after the cops stopped lookin'."

Tommy looked confused, but Davey was blushing so hard he may as well have been a tomato. Had, had Race heard? And why was he so casual about it? Sarah snickered.

"No, we wouldn't be here if he hadn't would we?" Davey defended, or rather, spat. He wasn't really mad, more embarrassed.

"Davey, be nice!" Sarah scolded. "Sorry, he's usually nicer."

"We know, we works with 'em," Race said, a little weirded out by Davey's sudden change in manner.

Davey took a deep breath in order to calm himself down before anything else happened here. He just... He didn’t understand. Did Race know? If so, how? Had he seen? It was possible...

Ugh-!

Snap out of it, Jacobs. Focus. You came here for a reason.

Davey put his hands into his pockets and gave a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m just... worried is all. Between the strike and Crutchie and Jack disappearing, I just... yeah. We’re just tryina’ find him before we do anything else against Pulitzer.”

Race nodded. "Ay, maybe he went to see if Spot was ready to join?"

Davey thought it over. No, he didn't want to return to Brooklyn, maybe ever. But if Jack was there, and he hurried, he could catch him.

"Thanks Race. If Jack comes by, tell him I'm looking for him." With that, he and Sarah left for Brooklyn. He was walking a little faster than normal, to keep up with his sister. They didn't talk, and the silence allowed Davey to think. As they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, Davey remembered the slip of paper Sarah had dropped a few nights ago.

Davey furrowed his eyebrows and stuck his hands into his pockets. He didn’t know whether or not he should ask Sarah about it, but he decided to keep quiet. At least, for the moment.

There were so many things to worry about right now between the strike and Jack, and the other boys and his brother, and the slip of paper... not to mention that they were going to need a miracle to make this strike work. He was fully aware of that...

No, he might just have to ask...

“Hey, Sarah...? You dropped a slip of paper the other night...” What was he even supposed to ask...?

Sarah stoped dead in her tracks.

"What?" He voice sounded far away, distant. "What did it say?"

Davey stopped too, regretting bringing it up. "Uh, it was just a newspaper clipping about Katherine Plumber."

Sarah blushed and looked at her feet. "Don't worry bout it Davey, it's nothing." And still, it didn't feel like nothing, because even as they continued to walk, Sarah wouldn't look him in the eye. She was fidgety and distracted, and Davey had had enough. He wanted to know why a piece of paper was reducing his sister to a blushing mess.

Davey has a feeling that though it wasn’t nothing, he knew what it was. He didn’t want to assume though, and he certainly didn’t want his sister to feel like she couldn’t tell him! So Davey stopped in his tracks and reached out to take a gentle hold on Sarah’s arm.

“Sarah... you can talk to me,” he replied. Especially if his suspicions were right. Who better to talk to about something like this than someone in the situation? Not the same situation of course but similar.

Unless he was horribly wrong, which was also an option and also usually the case.

Sarah yanked her arm away. "It. Is. Nothing. Leave it alone."

No, it was definitely something. She was being too defensive and too secretive. He grabbed her arm again, this time, pulling himself to her and hugging her tightly. Something was bugging her. So he wouldn't press the matter. But he would support her even if he didn't know. She hugged back and smiled.

"I'm ok Davey. Don't you worry about me," Sarah said, a little less on edge. Davey smiled back and they marched on. At the end of the bridge, they found a short, red shirt wearing kid leaning up against the metal.

"Ah, Spot." Davey held out his hand in a greeting.

The concern over his sister faded to the back of his mind when Davey reached Spot. Spot Conlon was short, but he was still so much more intimidating than Davey himself. But Davey wasn’t the slightest bit scared.

Not when they were banded together over this whole strike ideal, and not when he was incredibly worried about Jack.

“Davey,” Spot greeted and stood taller because Davey was taller. Not that it was a big deal when this was his turf, but it was okay

Davey nodded in respect. "So, you seen Jack today?"

Spot shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen 'im," He paused to think, "But have you checked Jacobi's yet? I remember that being your hang."

Sarah slapped her forehead and Davey started laughing. How had he not thought of that? Of course.

"Thank you. Are you all in?" Davey asked, maybe a little hopeful, maybe a little desperate. Spot nodded. He had heard of the rally in the square and he knew Jack was all in now. Well, knew whoever this kid was was all in.

Davey smiled at that. If they had Brooklyn, they had it in the bag. And clearly, they had Brooklyn. Oh, this was big. Maybe they had a chance after all. If all of the Newsies ever just came together... and it was happening.

“Glad to have you with us,” Davey said with a smile. “And once again, thank you.” He looked over to Sarah and gestured for them to go.

Jacobi’s deli. Oh, he really hoped that Jack would be there, even if part of him doubted it.

Bursting through the doors, Davey only could nod when he saw Mr. Jacobi setting up for lunch guests. "Morning Mister," was all Davey could muster. That was, until he saw a familiar brunette in the corner, working. Katherine! He looked over to his sister and snickered. Sarah had seen her, and was now slowly backing away. Davey grabbed her arm.

"Hey Katherine! What's the King of New York doing here?" Davey smiled innocently at Sarah, who stomped on his foot.

"Oh hey Davey, I was just doing-" Katherine stopped as she turned around. "SARAH FRICKIN JACOBS!"

Davey cackled. Sure, Kat hadn't meant it like that. But still, seeing his sister look even redder than he had earlier was funny.

"Hey... Kat... Hi," Sarah squeaked. "It's been a long-"

"A long freaking time with out my best freaking friend!" And Davey heard his sister's heart hit the floor.

Davey really felt for his sister as he realized exactly what was happening. Sarah liked Katherine, his suspicions were right. But it seemed Katherine only thought of her as a friend...

Or did she...just not know about Sarah...?

Davey didn’t know. And though he wanted to just hug his sister and open about the situation, he couldn’t. He came here for Jack.

“Hey, Katherine, sorry to bother you but has Jack been in here?” He asked.

Katherine shook her head. Ok, now Davey was worried he actually did skip town. Sure, Jack had talked about it. Endlessly. Everyday. And every other sentence Jack said was about Santa Fe. But Davey didn't think he actually would go! Suddenly, the dusty, dirty floor of the restaurant seemed a nice place to be, because the floor wouldn't go and leave Davey all alone to lead a group of boys he met maybe five days ago. The floor wouldn't kiss Davey then ignore him for two days and make him worry. The floor wouldn't make his heart ache like this. The floor wouldn't make him cry.

"Davey? Davey hey!" Sarah's voice broke his self pity. "Hey it's ok. Even if he did leave, you learned something about yourself, something valuable. But you can't sit here on the floor and cry all day, you have a job to do. So you have to forget about him. If we can't find him by the end of the day, it's your strike."

Katherine stood up and walked over to Sarah, cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your sister's right Davey. I just got fired for writing that article, but I know I can't give up. Neither can you."

Davey’s head felt like it was being ripped apart, because holy hell it hurt. And none of this was helping. None of this...

If they didn’t find Jack, it was his strike... yeah because that made everything so much better!

...he couldn’t do it... not alone. When he had Jack to help lead, it was no problem. Because Jack fed him with the energy and motivation he needed. But... Jack was gone now. Right...? He was really gone. He had ditched and left Davey to run this whole thing on his own...

Yeah...

“I...” Could he really keep this going...?

After a moment, Davey came to a realization. He wiped his eyes and looked up at the two. The words came out before he could even stop them. “You know what...? Yeah. I can do this. Because... because if jack doesn’t need me, then I don’t need him!”

Davey didn't know if he truly believed what he said, but he knew he had to do this. Had to fight and had to win. Even if Jack wasn't there, even if he was. A small squeak came from the corner of the room as Davey stood up.

"Uh, hello?" Davey questioned, because he was pretty sure he hadn't made that noise.

"This is not Les. Go away."

At that, Sarah marched over and grabbed her brother's arm. "Les Jacobs, what the actual hell?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to find Jack... then this girl came up to me and asked me if I was busy later and if I wanted to see her. What does that mean?"

Davey, Katherine and Sarah lost their minds. Les had been asked out. They weren't sure what to make of it. Davey was more than likely going to regret this later but he didn’t exactly have time to sit around with Les and explain to him that hey, a girl asked to hang out and it doesn’t make it a date or mean she’s interested more than a kid should be.

“It means you’ve got a date.”

Yeah, he’d definitely regret it. But right now, he didn’t care because it just crossed his mind that there was one place they didn’t check yet.

One place where he knew Jack was welcome, where they had ran from Snyder the first night of their meeting.

The theatre.

Davey turned abruptly and sprinted out the door.

"Woah!"

"Hey Davey wait!"

"DAVEY I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST."

But he was gone. Behind him heard the clacking of Katherine and Sarah's boots and the thunking of Les's shoes. They were moving nearly as fast as him, but he didn't slow down. Medda's Theater! If Jack wasn't there, he didn't know where else. How had he not gone there first?

Davey wouldn’t slow down for anyone, because if Jack was there and he missed him, he might just be so angry at himself that... that... well, he didn’t know yet.

The boy ran up to the theatre doors, using the ones Jack had taken him through during their escape, and threw them open.

Please, please...

Sarah, Les and Katherine followed, though they had no idea what exactly was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so so so much


	10. Not At Church, Don't Want a Sermon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Davey is kinda my favorite person. Also, comments make my day, so do kudos, making me wanna post more. Like I legit am happy all day when I see either one. :)

There he was, paint stained smock and scruffy brown hair. Davey breathed in and smiled, grabbing the newspaper from the railing he was standing by. Katherine's pape. He leaned over the railing and yelled down.

"HOW ABOUT LETTING A PAL KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE?" A wave of relief engulfed Davey as he saw his Jack alive and in the city.

But Jack wasn't happy. At least, he didn't look like it. Still, he saw Medda as she smiled at him and and he watched as she nodded to Jack and then him as she left the room.

"Jack where have you been?" He yelled, running down the steps.

Even if Jack wasn’t happy, Davey wasn’t about to let him out of his grip. “Where didya go?? We couldn’t find ya!”

“Did you ever think maybe I didn’t wanna be found?” was the response Jack spat and pushed past Davey to add some more paint to his brush. He crossed back to the painting he was working on and got back to work, completely dismissing the presence of Davey in the room.

Davey was taken aback. This was Jack. Jack with a black eye and... He looked like hell. Davey tried to stay peppy though.

"We're front page news... ABOVE the fold." Davey grinned, even though Jack acting like he didn't exist was killing him. "Yes, ABOVE the fold."

Jack turned, his expression cold and uncaring, same as his voice. "Good for you."

Davey couldn't help it now, his face fell. Why the hell was Jack acting like this? What had Davey done? He could feel the tears behind his eyes and he nearly let them spill.

Davey blinked once, and hard, to get the tears to stop before they actually fell. He couldn’t understand what had happened to Jack, but he couldn’t let anything come up right now. No tears, nothing.

Except figuring out what the hell was going on.

“Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Kelly! Even Spot Conlon sent over a kid just to say next event, you can count on Brooklyn. How bout that?” Davey said, trying to bring Jack back to reality.

“We got stomped into the ground,” was Jack’s only reply.

Jesus, this was getting frustrating...

Davey put a hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to ground him. But the hand was pushed away, leaving Davey in silence. He pulled air into his lungs before continuing to pursue Jack.

"Yeah but we got them worried, really worried," Davey threw back. He crouched down next to Jack hoping, praying, that he would understand that Davey needed him. A glare was his response. Davey couldn't take this anymore. This was not his Jack. His Jack cared about his boys and wanted this fight to be won. This Jack was cold and unfeeling. The tears threatened him again, but now all he had was anger, so they were once again forced away.

Jack shook his head. "Dave, its like the strike never freaking happened!" He glared at his painting, his brush strokes remained light. "Every Newsie that could walk was out there and-"

"I was right there with them! I don't work my family doesn't eat. My pa, my ma, my sister and my brother, don't eat!" Davey countered, standing and pulling Jack with him. "But then I walked away, I walked away Jack because I saw a look in Weisel's eyes and I knew we had shaken him."

Jack however, remained silent, crouching back down to work. Davey opened his mouth to argue against Jack’s silence, to yell until Jack listened and heard him, but he didn’t get a chance to as Katherine, Sarah, and Les burst into the theatre.

“There he is!” Les exclaimed.

Davey could almost see the steam rising off of Jack at the sound of more people.

“For cryin’ out loud, what does a fella gotta do to get away from you people?!” Jack replied.

“There’s no escaping us, pal,” Davey said firmly, coldly, and matter-of-factory, smacking Jack with the paper before tossing it onto the work table. "We’re inevitable.” Because no matter what Jack did or said, he was not going to get off of something he was so passionate about before.

Katherine and Sarah bounded down the stairs together as Davey grabbed Les's arm. He couldn't however stop the family's second walking mouth from walking.

"So Jack, we was wanting to hold a rally. Can we have the theater?" Les asked, no regard for the fact Davey was trying to shush him.

Jack whipped around to look at them, throwing paintbrushes down. Katherine got her first good look at him, as did Sarah.

"Hey you look like hell..." Katherine put a hand out to stop him from walking away. He glared at her, but she was immune to the disapproval and hate from everyone, as a female writer she had to be. Davey couldn’t help agreeing with Katherine. Jack looked horrible. But before he could say anything, Les had spoken up again with a point at the painting.

“Hey Jack, where’s that supposed to be?”

With a roll of his eyes, Davey spoke up before anyone else. “It’s Santa Fe.”

And Katherine took the thoughts out of Davey’s head and turned them into words after a groan. “I gotta tell you, this ‘go west, young man’ routine is getting tired. Even Horace Greeley moved back to New York."

  
Les nodded enthusiastically. "And then he died."

Davey smacked his arm and shook his head. Les shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Sarah laughed and elbowed Katherine who was giggling.

Jack shook his head, not in the mood to be made fun of. "You're all crazy, Davey is crazy. This," he said gesturing to the four people standing in front on him, trying to get him to come back, and to the paper on the table. "Is crazy."

"So, you call Davey crazy for doing this strike, and us for wanting to help, but you're painting places you've never seen?" Sarah asked Jack after they were done teasing.

Jack stopped cold. Davey knew Sarah had overstepped something. And Davey was terrified of what was going to happen.

Jack was silent for a moment as he stared at the group. It was only a moment, a few seconds at most, before he spoke again.

“You wanna see a place I’ve seen?!” Jack asked as he stormed up to the painting he had been working on previously. He grabbed the price and roughly turned it around to reveal a painting of what almost seemed to be a cartoon.

It was a boot with the word ‘Pulitzer’ on it, stepping on newsboys who were practically crumbling under the weight being put on them.

Davey’s eyes widened as he looked over the painting, because he didn’t know what to think. And Jack’s next words didn’t help him.

“Newsies square, thanks to my big mouth.”

Davey turned away, putting his hands in his pockets. But Jack wasn't done.

"Overflowing with failure." Davey heard the crack in Jack's voice and knew Jack was fighting back tears of his own. "Kids hurt, others arrested!" Jack was yelling now, trying to make Davey see. But he wouldn't. Davey's resolve was absolute, and frankly, he thought Jack needed to step back and think.

"Lighten up no one died." But immediately after that slipped through Davey's lips he regretted it.

"Oh, is THAT what you're goin' for?" Jack stared Davey down, a harsh coldness pierced Davey's heart as Jack looked at him with near hatred.

“Go on, go on, call me a coward, call me a quitter! Ain’t no way I am puttin’ them kids back in danger,” Jack finished, with clear intentions of the conversation being over.

The words hurt. The way Jack was looking at him hurt more than anything. It was like an icicle was being shoved right through his heart. And though Davey wanted to back down, or yell at Jack and ask him what the hell was wrong with him, he knew he had to keep his ground.

“We’re doing something that’s never been done before!” Davey argued. “How could that not be dangerous?”

All of a sudden Jack got quiet. He looked down at his smock, into a pocket. "Specs brung me a note from Crutchie."

Davey looked over to Katherine and Sarah, then glanced to Les. All three were looking down or fiddling with something on their clothes.

"I tried to go see him," Jack said, the tears were present in his voice, Davey didn't have to look at him. Didn't need to see his face to know Jack had tears on his cheeks. "Went up the fire escape."

Jack chuckled a little then, as if he didn't believe anything he was saying, or hoping it was a bad dream. Davey didn't doubt what he was hearing though. He had heard the screams. Heard what had happened. He had a few bruises and cuts from the same people.

"They busted him up so bad he couldn't even come to the window!"

Jack let the tears slip down his face, and Davey couldn't bear to see them.

“Now what if we don’t make it? Are you willin’ yo shoulder that for half a penny a pape?” Jack asked, looking over to Davey.

Davey couldn’t back down... not now. “It’s not about the pennies! You said it yourself: my family wouldn’t be in this mess we’re in if my father had a union! This is a fight we have to win!”

Jack only shook his head. “If I wanted a sermon, I’d show up for church.”

“...tell me how quitting does Crutchie any good.”

Jack just mumbled something incoherent and threw his hands up. Davey stared him down, this was a fight Jack would be continuing, even if it took all of Davey's strength.

"Exactly." And Davey took a step towards Jack. "So, here's how it goes once we win and we WILL be winning."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. Davey put a hand on his shoulder. "Make no mistake."

"We'll be what?" Jack pushed back and growled at him.

“We’re already winning!” Davey pointed out and took a step forwards once again.

“Yeah-“

“And we’ll tell them straight out, they let Crutchie go or they keep getting pounded,” Davey said firmly, although he was not a very intimidating boy. Still, he meant every word of it.

They would get Crutchie back.

And they would win this.

Jack wasn't having any of it and he growled again, reaching up to shake Davey's head.

"Dave! What the hell? Did they bust up your brains or something?" Jack was yelling now, trying so hard to stay mad at this perfect man in front of him. "They won and as I recall Dave, we all got our asses kicked!"

Davey tried to reach for Jack, to make him see. To make him understand. They hadn't won everything. They hadn't beaten the boys, the boys were still all the way in this. "Won the battle," Davey yelled back, hoping Jack could pick up on what he meant.

“Oh come on,” Jack replied, as if he didn’t believe that Davey was actually here, fighting him on this.

“Jack-y, think about it! We’ve got them surrounded!” Davey pointed out but once more, Jack cut him off and tried to push past him to dismiss him once more.

“Here’s what I think: Joe’s a jerk. He’s a rattle snake,” Jack said bitterly.

“You’re right! And you know why a snake starts to rattle?” Davey asked.

“No, why?” Jack replied, though he hadn’t meant it. Because he honestly didn’t care.

“‘Cause he’s scared.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Go and look it up! The poor gUY’s head is spinning!” Davey stepped to Jack and held his shoulders firmly.

"Why would he send for the goons, the entire army?" Davey reasoned, seeing Jack's resolve starting to slip. "Dozens of goon and the cops..."

He saw it. Saw the glint in Jack's eyes return and saw him finally start to understand.

"Ok you know," Jack relented, "You may be right!"

Davey looked at the ceiling and then to Les, Sarah and Katherine. He couldn't believe that the famously stubborn Jack Kelly actually listened to him.

"THANK YOU GOD!"

“If he wasn’t afraid...” Jack started and Davey felt like he could cry all over again because things were beginning to look up again. His Jack was back.

“Exactly! He knows we’re winning!” Davey replied excitedly and grabbed Jack’s shoulders.

This was it.

They were back. And it felt so damn good. He needed this. They all needed this. Even Jack.

It was all Davey could do not to grab Jack and kiss him senseless. Luckily, Katherine stepped up and gave Jack a high five as if to say welcome.

"Get those kids to see," Sarah started to tell Jack before Katherine cut her off.

"We're circling victory!"

Les jumped up and hugged Jack tight. But Davey saw Jack's eyes on him. They would do this together, they would lead together. They would be ok. As soon as Les let go, Jack swept Davey up into a tight hug. Davey hugged back even harder. As Jack stepped back, he nodded at him.

Everything was okay. Jack’s warm arms were around him again, and Davey felt like he could explode of happiness. Though of course he wouldn’t.

This was utterly amazing.

Davey couldn’t help a grin at Jack, and then he looked to the ones who had helped him in this messy situation. He needed to thank them for not giving up on Jack, and helping him. This was wonderful. Things were finally coming together once again. Once more.

"So watch what happens," Sarah said, linking her arm with Katherine.

Jack still looked scared. And Davey wasn't immune to the pit forming his stomach. "We're doing something no ones even tried," Davey said, pulling Jack in for another hug.

"And yes we're terrified, but I'll watch what happens." Davey whispered into Jack's shoulder, breathing in his inky, smoky scent. He didn't want to pull away, but he did let go.

"You can't undo the past," Jack whispered, trying so hard to forget the pain of a few days ago. Trying to look forward.

"So just move on." With those words, Davey caught Jack's attention again. He took Jack's hands in his and smiled at him, showing him it would all be ok. Proving to him they could do this.

Davey gave Jack’s hands a gentle squeeze. He would be there for him, and he would always find a way to him. Just like he had this time. Despite everything happening.

“And stay on track.”

This was something they needed to do. More than anything. And not just for the sake of the Newsies. No, for so many more people out there...

"Cause Humpty-Dumpty is about to crack!" Les said, skipping over to Katherine.

Davey looked into Jack's eyes, knowing this man would stand behind him and beside him no matter what. Believing in them as a team. "We've got the faith."

Sarah could see her brother falling deeper in love with this boy who she knew loved him back. But with Katherine, when she looked into the eyes of her best friend, she only saw a woman who loved her like a sister. But Sarah couldn't focus on such things. She tore her gaze away and looked at Les. "We've got the plan!"

“And we’ve got Jack.”

Because despite the effort all of the boys were putting in, and all of the credit they were getting, Jack was really behind it all. The strike was his idea to begin with.

Jack Kelly was leading this union. And Davey was honestly so incredibly proud of him for this. Because things got rough, and Jack quit.

But they brought him back, because the boys meant so much to him.

Davey looked at him, at this boy who had stolen his heart, saw the resolve coming back and knew they could face the world and Pulitzer. The city just needed to watch.

"If they just watch what happens," Sarah said in a voice barely over a whisper, echoing her earlier words, and standing a little closer to Katherine. Davey nodded to his sister, encouraging her, silently pushing her forward.

Jack saw his friends, and Davey smiling and he knew his place now. Knew what he needed to do, knew where he needed to be. Jack untied his apron and tossed it on the ground. "We're back!"

“And I’ve got a date!!” Les said as he stepped up to be everyone’s center of attention. That only made Davey roll his eyes and pull off his cap to smack Les with it.

“Now come on. Let’s get going! The other boys are worried about you too,” Davey said and gestured for everyone to start towards the exit.

They needed to get this show back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff next I promise.


	11. Fluff Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed the author's ego! And also keep me writing!
> 
> Fluff before shit hits the fan.

Chapter 11

A few hours later, after Katherine, Sarah and Les had left for home, Jack and Davey returned to the theater to spend the night away from people, and Jack had led Davey up into one of the private boxes of the theater. The show had finished, and Jack was busy setting up blankets and such for him and Davey for the night. Jack couldn't help a smile. A few hours ago he had been on the verge of tears, trying so hard to maintain a hard, cold manner to force Davey away. But that damn boy. He couldn't say no to him, couldn't deny the points he made or the energy he emitted. Now here he was, alone with him and his intoxicatingly beautiful brown eyes.

"Jack are you done yet?" Davey asked, plopping himself down onto the unfinished makeshift bed.

“I guess I am now since you’ve done went and laid on it,” Jack replied as he dropped the blankets and set his hands on his his hips.

Davey only grinned, and it made Jack’s heart swell because wow, he really was beautiful. And so many other things too. He fixed the edges of the blankets and did the best he could to make the rest of the makeshift bed before joining Davey on it.

"Let's play a game," Jack said matter-of-factly, not really leaving much room for protest.

"Alright then," Davey said, scooting closer to jack, "What game?"

Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around the other boy. "Truth or Dare."

Davey thought a moment before nodding and wrapping an arm around Jack's waist. "Alright, I suppose since you picked the game I get to go first. So, Jack, truth or dare?"

This was nice. This was what Davey had wanted since the day he realized who he loved. And who he loved was Jack Kelly.

“Hmm...” Jack started as he thought. He didn’t want to say truth because it was too... easy and he didn’t know if he wanted to say dare either, because who knows what kind of stuff Davey could come up with for that.

Then again, what more could they do while trapped in a theatre, when they probably weren’t going to get up any time soon for anything.

“Truth,” jack replied.

Davey stuck his tongue out. "Lame..."

Jack laughed. He hugged Davey closer and breathed in his scent. Somewhat floral, now mixed in with ink. And it smelled like home. "If I'm lame, then I guess that makes you lame too, seeing as you have to be something to recognize it."

Davey buried his head in Jack's shirt and giggled. Damn that was a beautiful noise. When he lifted his head, he looked at Jack in a way that made him melt. "That's not how that comeback goes Jackie! And your truth is, if you could only eat one thing the rest of your life, what would it be?"

That was definitely something that Jack had to think about for a moment because he didn’t get to eat too well too often. Not with the job he had. But if he could eat one thing for the rest of his life...

“Probably some kind of meat and rice maybe? I dunno. Somethin’ good though.”

Jack didn’t know many foods that he’d actually not mind eating for the rest of his life.

That just made Davey laugh.

Jack chuckled as well. "Alright Dave, truth or dare?"

David stopped laughing a moment to think. Jack could see the possibilities flashing through his eyes. Leave it to him to think through consequences in a game of truth or dare. But then again, Jack had only ever played this with a group of boys who were allowed to run rampant on the streets. Consequences didn't exist to them. A bad outcome was easily forgotten, because their entire lives were filled with them. Davey wasn't like that. Only recently had his life taken a downhill turn, and before that he had gone to school, been taught to think before acting. Maybe that's why they fit together so nicely. Jack taught Davey how to be reckless, Davey taught jack not to be careless. A tugging at his shirt broke him away from his thoughts.

"Jack I said truth."

Jack did that a lot, went blank with what was happening around him while thinking of Davey. But that was because David Jacobs had so quickly become his everything, it was almost like nothing else mattered.

“Right, yeah,” Jack replied and took a moment to think about what his truth would be for Davey. There were so many things he could ask, that he wanted to ask.

But, he figured he’d go with something cliche here.

“Alright, David, I wanna know when it was you first started liking me.”

A deep blush spread across Davey's cheeks. He looked down, scooting closer to Jack, but not letting him see his face. "Since, well, since uh," Davey stuttered, stalling for time.

"Look at this, the great David Jacobs has no words," Jack teased, pulling Davey's head up by the chin so he could look at his face. "Tell you what, I'll go first," Jack said through his laughter. "I started liking ya the second we started talkin' to each other." Davey smiled softly, eyes flicking from Jack's eyes to his mouth. Jack smirked. "Is you ever gonna respond Davey?"

"I guess, well, when ya got up there, defending those boys rights and all when they raised the prices, that's when I knew," Davey said, the words blurring together. But Jack understood him perfectly.

Jack couldn’t help a smile, because those boys meant the world to him. He would do anything to protect him. And he was so glad someone like Davey could see that, and appreciate that about him.

Without thinking, not that he really needed to, Jack moved closer and pressed his lips to Davey’s.

He could’ve cried, because he couldn’t believe he had been willing to give this up. To give up the feeling of Davey’s lips, to give up the adrenaline the boy made him feel, to give up the way his heart fluttered with the boy around. And he decided he would never make that mistake again.

Jack pulled back to just admire the boy he was holding in his arms. Davey's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were twinkling in the low light, and Jack could just make out a light spattering of freckles. Damn this boy would be the death of him. Davey reached up a hand to Jack's neck, to pull him back down.

He allowed himself to drown in the sweetness, in the love this boy poured into the kiss. He couldn't help but smile against Davey's lips. His hands made their way to Davey's cheeks, holding his face, relishing the fact that this perfect angel was his. Jack removed his lips once again, peppering kisses across his Davey's face, on his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and everywhere in between. Davey giggled, which to Jack sounded like music, and blushed even harder.

"Jackie what are you doing?"

“Lovin’ you,” Jack replied simply and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips at his own words. He planted a last kiss on Davey’s lips before looking at the boy, who was blushing just about as badly as he could. He was so cute...

And Davey didn’t even have a response to that, other than another giggle. He was so helplessly in love with this boy. And oddly enough, he didn’t mind. With Davey Jacobs by his side, Jack Kelly could do anything.

Even take on the world.

But that was not his focus tonight. His focus was Davey, and just being with him.

After an eternity, or what felt like one, Jack pulled back as Davey rested his head on Jack's chest. Outside, outside the world was dark and gloomy. Outside this love was wrong. Outside loving this blushing, outspoken, beautiful man was not allowed. So the world could stay outside. In here, in here they could be in love. And that was beautiful.

"Jackie whatcha thinking about?" Davey whispered, clearly tired, as his eyes were drooping and he was yawning.

"Just how amazing ya are," Jack whispered back, smiling as he pulled Davey closer, wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist.

"Oh cool me too, I am pretty awesome you know," Davey joked, poking Jack's side.

Jack laughed and shook his head as he pulled off Davey’s cap to ruffle his hair. “Yeah, don’ let it go to your head, kid.”

The cap stayed off, and Jack’s fingers slowly moved through the curly hair of the boy he loved. A soft smile remained on his face and he simply admired Davey. He did that a lot recently, but it was okay. Someone like Davey deserved to be admired.

With the treatment to his hair, and the warmth from the hold, it didn’t take long before Davey to be on the very verge of sleep. Jack pressed a gentle kiss to his head and closed his eyes, hoping to join him. Even if he didn’t want this moment to ever end.

 

* * *

 

 

Davey woke to the sounds of muffled sobs. Jack's muffled sobs. Davey quickly sat up, shaking Jack awake. As he looked down at the fearless leader, he only saw fear etched into his lover's face. He moved to take Jack into his arms, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms and laying them both back down. Jack was still sobbing, only quieter now.

"Shh, Jack, I've got ya love," Davey whispered into Jack's hair, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"I c-can't l-leave Crutchie in there!" Jack nearly yelled into Davey's chest. "He won't survive!"

The words coming from Jack absolutely shattered Davey’s heart, because he knew Crutchie was so much like a brother to him. Davey might not have known what it was like in the refuge, but Jack did.

That alone was enough to make Davey’s heart hurt. Jack crying didn’t help and honestly, Davey didn’t know what he was to say to comfort Jack.

“Hey...”

It’s okay. No it wasn’t. That was probably one of the most useless phrases in the English language.

“Jack. I promise you that we are going to get Crutchie out of there. No matter what it takes.”

Jack just nodded. He was numb. Davey was right. Earlier when he had said it was a fight they had to win, he was right. Pulitzer couldn't be allowed this much power. Couldn't be allowed to send cripples like Crutchie to a place where they didn't stand a chance. Couldn't be allowed to make life a living hell for working kids just trying to feed themselves. Davey's hand rubbed Jack's back in a swirling pattern, bring him back to reality.

"Behold the brave battalion," Davey cooed at Jack, repeating words from what seemed a lifetime ago. "That stands side by side."

"Too few in number," Jack sang back, allowing himself to be soothed.

"And too proud to hide." Davey poked Jack at that, making Jack chuckle half heartedly.

“Then say to the others who did not follow through, you’re still our brothers and we will fight for you...”

Davey pressed a kiss to Jack’s head in an attempt to further calm him. He had meant everything he said when he first confronted Jack in the theatre. They were going to get Crutchie back. And they were going to win this. No matter what it took.

Because no kid deserved this kind of treatment. Davey remembered the horror that surged through him when the Delanceys grabbed a hold of Les... so he knew what Jack was feeling. Davey just held Jack closer. He knew words meant nothing when all was said and done, only actions. He needed to take action. They needed to take action. When Jack's tears finally stopped flowing, he pulled back a little and pressed a kiss to Davey's cheek.

"Thank you David," He whispered hoarsely, before curling back into Davey's chest. Davey smiled down at Jack, and started stroking his hair, humming an old lullaby. And as Jack fell asleep for a second time, Davey wondered if anyone had every seen Jack like this. Ever seen Jack's cocky and self assured persona slip away to revel someone much more vulnerable then he let on. Maybe Crutchie had seen this side of Jack before. Maybe not. But Davey, as much as it pained him, was very glad that he got to see this side of Jack. That Jack trusted him enough to let out emotions in front of him.

It meant a lot.

And now the boy was asleep, and Davey took a moment to just admire him. Handsome, heroically charismatic, plain-spoken, know-nothing, cocky, but also vulnerable, passionate.  
Beautiful.

Davey had it bad, and he didn’t even care. He placed one last kiss on Jack's forehead before snuggling back down beneath the blankets. He breathed in Jack's inky, and now oddly piney scent. Drinking in the low light bouncing off his brown hair. Basking in the warmth the other boy emanated. So this was what bliss felt like. It felt nice.

"Davey go to sleep," Jack grunted, mostly asleep, but awake enough to sense Davey's alertness. Chuckling, he obeyed the command, burying his head in the crook of Jack's neck, and falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr, @musicalnerdthe3rd

**Author's Note:**

> Seize the gay peeps.


End file.
